El amor que nació gracias a un celular
by kuniko04
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki subió al autobús de camino a casa como todos los días, el no tenia idea que iba a encontrar el amor en ese lugar
1. Todo por un celular

**One Shot dedicado a HOTARU SATURN BLACK**

**Bleach no me pertenenece a mí, pertenece a ya saben quien xD**

* * *

**Capítulo único: Todo por un celular**

Ichigo Kurosaki era un joven alto, musculoso, de cabello naranjo, ojos color miel, realmente atractivo, de unos 22 años, cualquier persona diría que le llovían las mujeres, lo cual no era mentira, pero la única mujer que a él le interesaba lo había rechazado, si… recordar lo que había pasado hace apenas 5 días le dolía demasiado.

_***Flash Back***_

-¡Senna!-grito Ichigo, por fin confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amiga de toda la vida

-¿Si, Ichigo?- pregunto una hermosa joven de ojos anaranjados y cabello violeta

-¡Yo…yo…yo te amo!-exclamo el pelinaranja dejando atónita a Senna

-Ichigo… yo… no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… te quiero, pero como un amigo, lo siento- al decir esto la muchacha salió corriendo dejando solo a Kurosaki con el corazón herido

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Ichigo recordaba ese momento mientras esperaba el autobús que lo llevaría a su casa después de una dura jornada de trabajo, cuando llego el autobús se subió, se sentó y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, la verdad es que se sentía patético, el se había esforzado tanto en declararse y de pronto ¡FRIEND ZONE! Bueno… era mejor superar lo que había pasado, después de todo, tenía que seguir viviendo.

De pronto el autobús se detuvo para recoger pasajeros cuando se subió una chica de baja estatura, cabello negro y corto, y unos preciosos ojos violeta, esta chica se sentó al lado de Ichigo; quien no se había percatado de su presencia, ellos jamás se hubieran visto, pero el destino quería otra cosa…

La chica de baja estatura, quien iba jugando con su teléfono celular, de pronto se distrajo y se le cayó dicho teléfono, mientras la chica se inclinaba para recoger su pertenencia, Ichigo hacia lo mismo, a pesar de haber sido rechazado, eso significaba que iba a ser descortés con las otras personas… lo que sucedió es que tanto la pelinegra como el pelinaranja tomaron el teléfono al mismo tiempo, haciendo que tanto sus manos como sus miradas se encontrasen.

-Y…yo… ¡Suelta mi teléfono imbécil!- dijo la propietaria de dicho objeto

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede enana?! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedo ayudar?!- le recrimino el pelinaranja

-¡Vete al diablo!- dijo la chica ojos violeta quitando su celular de las manos de Ichigo y luego se cruzo de brazos en señal de molestia, el pelinaranja simplemente la ignoro

La verdad la chica pelinegra reacciono así debido al nerviosismo, mientras que el pelinaranja se sentía un imbécil, hace unos segundos estaba sufriendo por haber sido rechazado, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en los hermosos ojos de su compañera de viaje, ¿Por qué había conocido a esa enana? ¿Por qué con una simple mirada esa chica había borrado todo su dolor? ¿Por qué el sentir el tacto de aquella pequeña mano lo hizo tan feliz? Pero obviamente no todo era eterno… apenas terminara ese viaje camino a casa, nunca más vería a la enana de los lindos ojos…

De pronto la chica de los ojos violeta se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta trasera del autobús, y accidentalmente su teléfono móvil volvió a caer, pero esta vez se le cayó desde el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, así que, no se dio cuenta de la caída de su celular, por lo que simplemente se bajo del autobús…

Puede que ella no se haya dado cuenta, pero Kurosaki Ichigo si se percato de eso, inmediatamente el pelinaranja se levanto y recogió el celular de la chica que ya se había bajado, luego lo examino y se decepciono al ver el fondo de pantalla del móvil, se encontraba la pelinegra abrazando a un hombre alto, pálido, de cabello negro y largo. Ahora Ichigo se sentía más estúpido, aparte de declararse y quedar solo como un amigo; ahora le atraía una completa desconocida, la cual, al parecer tenía novio.

Ichigo siguió examinando aun más el teléfono, quería ver los contactos de la pelinegra, para ver si la podía contactar para devolverle su celular ¿De qué le serviría un teléfono móvil con cientos de adornos de horribles conejos? Encontró un contacto que podía servir tenia escrito "casa", llamaría a ese número en 2 horas mas, quería preocupar un poco a la pelinegra, y que de paso aprovechara la lección para que dejara de ser tan distraída…

_***Dos horas después***_

Ichigo tomo el teléfono de la enana y marco el número del contacto "casa", del otro lado de la línea contesto una voz, que para el pelinaranja, ya se había vuelto inconfundible

-¿Aló?

-Aló ¿hablo con la enana de la micro?-pregunto con la intención de molestar Kurosaki

-¿Eres el idiota pelinaranja?

-No soy idiota, pero me veo que me recuerdas

-¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS OBTUBISTE EL NÚMERO DE MI CASA?! ¡¿ERES UN PSICOPATA?!

-Relájate mocosa, te estoy llamando desde tu móvil, se te cayó en el autobús

-¿Es que acaso planeas chantajearme para devolverme a Chappy?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién querría esta basura llena de conejos?

-¡No insultes a los conejos! Pero… ¿eso significa que simplemente me lo devolverás?

-Sí, te doy mi dirección, ven a buscar tu porquería cuando quieras-Inmediatamente Ichigo le dijo su dirección a la pelinegra y colgó antes de que ella pudiera volverle a insultar…

Luego de esto el chico de los ojos color miel, creyendo que la enana no iría ese mismo día a buscar su móvil, se fue a dar un baño… estuvo una hora en la ducha, la verdad es que hubiera estado listo en 15 minutos, pero no podía dejar de pensar la pelinegra, y además se sentía un imbécil por haber creído durante todos estos años que amaba a Senna, cuando la verdad se había enamorado de una chica terca y orgullosa a la que apenas conocía y la que probablemente, según su fondo de pantalla, tenia novio. De pronto el chico escucho el timbre de su casa…

-¡Esta abierto!- dijo Ichigo saliendo del baño con tan solo una toalla, y al ver entrar a su casa a la enana, quedo tanto sorprendido como avergonzado

-¡Pervertido!- grito la chica al verlo tan solo en toalla

-¡Oye lo puedo explicar! ¡No sabía que eras tú!

-¿Es que acaso dices "está abierto" a cualquier persona cuando estas desnudo?

-¡No! La verdad es que creí que eras Inoue- comento Ichigo, quien al ver la cara de confusión de la chica, señalo una foto que tenia colgada en la pared de su living- es ella

-Ehh… que linda ¿Es tu novia?- dijo en un tono decepcionado y curioso la chica de los ojos violeta, por algún motivo le dio tristeza ver que ese desconocido tuviera la foto de una mujer tan hermosa, porque eso era la mujer de la fotografía, la cual tenía un largo cabello anaranjado, unos preciosos ojos grises y además una figura envidiable

-¿Mi novia? ¡Por supuesto que no!, Inoue es como mi hermana, además creí que hoy día me vendría a dejar pan de su trabajo… siempre viene con una bolsa enorme de pan. Pero bueno…eso no importa, iré por tu teléfono y vengo… claro, tendrás que esperar a que me ponga algo de ropa

-Por supuesto-comento la chica, quien después de escuchar el "es como mi hermana" sintió como si su alma hubiera vuelto renovada y feliz a su cuerpo, luego de eso se sintió una completa necia ¿Es que acaso se había enamorado de un sujeto del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre?

Pasaron algunos minutos e Ichigo volvió al living con el celular de la chica en sus manos

-Lindo fondo de pantalla-comento Ichigo al entregar el teléfono

-Sí, costó mucho que Byakuya nii-sama aceptara tomarse esa foto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¡Espera! ¿Byakuya nii-sama?- pregunto esperanzado Ichigo

-¿Tienes algo en contra del nombre de nii-sama?- pregunto con recelo la chica

-¡No! No me importa su nombre, lo que importa es el "nii-sama", ¿es que el sujeto de la foto es tu hermano?

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué otro motivo lo llamaría nii-sama?

_Es definitivo, soy un idiota-pensó Ichigo_

-Bueno no importa, nos vemos enana- comento Ichigo al ver que la chica se dirigía a la salida

-No me llamo enana, soy Kuchiki Rukia

-Kurosaki Ichigo… ven cuando quieras, Rukia

-Eso hare, Ichigo

* * *

**Hola! ¿Les gusto? La verdad me queria reir de la friend zone un rato xD**

**Espero tener algún review, y también espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo x3**


	2. ¿Quien se sonroja?

**Hola, muchos se preguntaran porque diablos le puse un segundo capítulo… la verdad es que habían algunos review que pedían continuación y pues ¡Aquí esta! Espero que les guste**

**Gracias a las siguientes personas por comentar: jessy moon 15, o0Akisa0o, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, andyantopia, AS Carbajal, Dark-Kuchiki17, Noriko X, Vegetable lov3r, Pinguina-Fantasma, , GiiclleKira-san, Tamayuki Terrorist, Elisa20 y Pillesldi**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Quién se sonroja?**

Ichigo Kurosaki, trabajaba durante todo el día con tan solo un anhelo, subirse al autobús que lo llevaba a casa. Y no, no le interesaba llegar a su casa, de hecho, lo único importante para él en el día era estar sentado en el transporte público, teniendo de compañera de asiento a la enana más terca y orgullosa que conocía: Kuchiki Rukia.

Para Rukia Kuchiki la cosa no era distinta, hace dos semanas, cuando conoció a Ichigo, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el viaje a casa, pero desde el accidente que tuvo con su celular, lo que más le gustaba era estar en el autobús… o mejor dicho, estar con Ichigo.

Ese día, al igual que los anteriores, ambos tomaron el mismo autobús, y se sentaron juntos…

-¿Cómo te fue en la universidad enana?-pregunto el pelinaranja

-Subnormal, no me llames enana, y me fue excelente me entregaron una calificación

-¿Y bien, que nota sacaste?

-Un 9-dijo alegremente Rukia

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué significa ese "eh", Ichigo?-pregunto resentida la chica de baja estatura

-Pues "eh" significa "eh"-respondió simplemente Ichigo

-¡¿Pero a qué se debe ese "eh"?!

_Aquí vamos de nuevo- pensaron algunos pasajeros que frecuentemente se subían al mismo autobús que ese par de idiotas_

-¡Pues con "eh" me refería a que debías tener un 10!- recrimino Ichigo

-¡No seas tarado! ¡¿Sabes lo que cuesta ganarse un 10?!

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé!

-¡Claro que no sabes! ¡Si tú no sabes nada! ¡Mejor me voy caminando!-al decir esto la chica de los ojos violeta se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del autobús, pero Ichigo la detuvo tomándola de la mano

-Perdóname Rukia-dijo tiernamente Ichigo

-De acuerdo- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa

-¡Ya bésala de una vez!- grito una persona, quien siempre era espectador de las discusiones de ese par

-¡Ca…Cállese y no se meta!- respondió sonrojado Ichigo, mientras Rukia solo reía nerviosamente

Luego de eso Rukia e Ichigo se sentaron y no siguieron hablando, deseaban hablar pero por la mente de ambos tan solo pasaba el comentario de ese pasajero entrometido, Rukia de pronto se levanto de su asiento, se despidió de Ichigo y se bajo en su parada de siempre… En ese momento era en el que ambos volvían a sus respectivas realidades…

Al día siguiente, Ichigo esperaba que el autobús se detuviera en la parada de Rukia, pero cuando se detuvo, se sorprendió al ver que Rukia no subía entre un grupo de pasajeros… Kurosaki se preocupo, pero decidió ignorarlo, pensando que se debía haber quedado a estudiar hasta más tarde…

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, y al siguiente de ese también, y así pasaron dos semanas…

Ichigo estaba preocupado por Rukia, el no verla por dos semanas seguidas se le hacía raro, además de que se sentía en una completa soledad… pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía el teléfono de Rukia, el no lo había guardado cuando tuvo el celular de la enana debido a que en ese entonces el creía que ella tenía novio, y tampoco estaba en el registro de llamadas, debido a que cuando llamo al contacto "casa" lo hizo desde el teléfono de Rukia y no desde el suyo.

Por otro lado Kurosaki tampoco sabía donde vivía Kuchiki, pero ella si sabía donde vivía él, entonces ¿Por qué no lo había visitado? Entonces Ichigo vio lo que él creía ser la única y total verdad: Rukia Kuchiki no sentía nada por él.

Ichigo se sentía deprimido, preocupado e igual de idiota que cuando se le confesó a Senna, pero ese día por obra del destino, al llegar el autobús a la parada de Rukia, está se encontraba junto a los demás pasajeros. Al subirse al transporte, la joven Kuchiki se sentó inmediatamente junto a Ichigo y le hablo.

-Hola, Ichigo-

-…-

-¿Ichigo, por que no respondes?

-…-

-¡Ichigo demonios te estoy hablando, ten la mínima cortesía de responderme!

-¡¿Quién te crees Rukia?!-exclamo estresado Ichigo- ¡Te desapareces por dos semanas sin dejar rastro alguno y vienes y me hablas como si nada!

-Ichigo… eres un estúpido orgulloso- dijo Rukia en un extraño tono

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo lo que dices?-cuestiono Kurosaki

-Por supuesto-respondió Rukia- el mensaje que en verdad das con tus palabras no es textual, hay que inferirlo

-¿De qué diablos hablas? Yo te dije exactamente lo que pienso

-Eres pésimo mintiendo Ichigo, tú quisiste decir "te extrañe, Rukia"

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo sonrojado Ichigo- ¡Jamás diría tales cosas!

-…-

-…-

-Yo también te extrañe, Ichigo- dijo Rukia con un brillo en sus ojos

Con esta frase Ichigo quedo completamente sorprendido y sonrojado, después de todo, la enana no era tan orgullosa.

-Oye Rukia… dime, ¿Por qué no viniste en dos semanas?-pregunto ya más tranquilo Ichigo

-Porque no estaba en la ciudad… había salido junto con nii-sama, te lo quería decir, pero no podía-dijo apenada Rukia, pero luego agrego en un tono completamente distinto- ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Mira tu cara Ichigo! ¡Estás muy sonrojado!

-¡Eso es producto de tu imaginación enana!-respondió Ichigo, pero luego de eso, Rukia puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del pelinaranja

-No es mi imaginación, tus mejillas están muy calientes- dijo Kuchiki

-¡Tu también estas sonrojada!- exclamo Ichigo, sin pensar lo que había dicho

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Por qué se supone que estaría sonrojada?!

-Por esto…

Al decir eso Ichigo acerco rápidamente sus labios a los de Rukia y se fundieron en un beso. Los demás pasajeros aplaudieron ante el hecho de que esos dos por fin se besaran, pero Rukia al sentir los labios del pelinaranja junto a los suyos se sonrojo inmediatamente y además se separo de él al acto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!- dijo Rukia

-Que te amo-

Al responder esto, Ichigo le otorgo otro beso, pero este a diferencia del anterior, este no era tan inocente, de hecho Ichigo se las arreglo para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Rukia, mientras que esta última, intentaba corresponder al beso, la verdad es que nunca había tenido novio y que ahora una persona le diera un beso de esa magnitud… era simplemente magnifico.

-I…chigo- dijo la pelinegra una vez que termino el beso mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

-Vez que también estas sonrojada- dijo Ichigo en tono triunfal

-Eres un idiota- respondió Rukia, aun sonrojada- pues me voy, nos vemos

-Alto-exclamo Ichigo mientras la detenía tomándola del brazo- hoy día pasaras a mi casa

-¡Ichigo pervertido! ¡Tan solo nos hemos besado! ¡Aun no estoy preparada para eso!

-¿De qué hablas tonta? ¡Hoy día vienes conmigo para conocer a mi familia!- dijo Ichigo rápidamente para aclarar las cosas, mientras por su mente tan solo pasaba una idea: Rukia podría ser virgen… pero sus pensamientos no eran nada inocentes

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: ¿Como estan? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creanme que no estaba en mis planes hacer continuación, no porque no me guste escribir, si no que cuando inicio una historia nunca se como terminarla xDD, asi que esta historia por lo menos tendra 3 capítulos mas, hasta que le pueda inventar un final ;D**

**Por otro lado, la actualzación sera cada DOMINGO los sábados ya tengo dos cosas que actualizar xP**

* * *

**Bueno me despido, si han leido alguno otros de mis fics sabran que respondo a los Reviews y aqui estan las respuestas:**

**-Jessy Moon 15: Pues aquí esta la continuación! Espero que te guste :3**

**-o0Akisa0o: ¡No! ¡Ichigo es mío!... ok, controlandome... yo también amo la especial manera de demostrar amor de estos dos, a patadas e insultos, que hermoso :'D**

**-HOTARU SATURN BLACK: Te ganaste el premio mayor, este fue el único one-shot que supero la barrera de ser one-shot xDDD Espero que leas los siguientes capítulos **

**-Andyantopia: Puro 1313! Gracias por comentar xD**

**-AS Carbajal: Por los nervios uno puede decir cualquier cosa: Imbecil, tarado, sub-normal, etc, etc xDDDDD**

**-Dark-Kuchiki17: Aqui esta la continuación, que bueno que te haya gustado**

**-Noriko X: Pues... ya no es el final xDDD, el final estara en unos capitulos mas xP**

**-Vegetable lov3r: Que bueno que te guste x3 (por cierto, nunca te he dicho que amo tu alias xD [Viva el orgulloso principe sayaijin])**

**-Pinguina-Fantasma: Aqui esta la continuación, espero que te guste xD**

**-**** : Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, espero también seguir leyendo tus reviews :3 xD**

******-****GiiclleKira-san: que bueno que te guste, Arigato n_n**

**********-Tamayuki terrorist: ¿Cuando escribiste ese comentario seguias en la DS? xDDDD Gracias por comentar x3**

**********-Elisa20: "A veces hay que escuchar la voz del pueblo"(?) Y fue asi que se escribio una continuación xDDDDD Que bueno que te haya gustado**

**********-****Pillesldi: Me alegro el que te haya gustado ;3**


	3. La hermana de Ichigo

**Gracias a AS Carabajal, jessy moon 15, o0Akisa0o, Guest, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Videl Kurosaki, nessie black 10, Dark-Kuchiki17, Pinguina-Fantasma, andyantopia, Vegetable lov3r, Ichiruki589 y a Akusueru por comentar x3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La hermana de Ichigo**

-¿De qué hablas tonta? ¡Hoy día vienes conmigo para conocer a mi familia!- dijo Ichigo rápidamente para aclarar las cosas, mientras por su mente tan solo pasaba una idea: Rukia podría ser virgen… pero sus pensamientos no eran nada inocentes

-Ohhh… eso…-dijo Rukia tratando de evitar sentirse una ella una pervertida- ¿Pero tú vives solo, no? Cuando fui a buscar mi teléfono no había nadie más aparte de ti

-Bueno, hoy día conocerás solo a mi hermana, pero el sábado pasaras por mi casa y nos iremos a ver al resto de mi familia ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro… aunque otra pregunta ¿Cómo me presentaras a tu familia?

-Como alguien que es más que una amiga, pero menos que una amante- respondió divertido Ichigo

-¡No quiero ser presentada como una "amiga con ventaja"!-respondió enojada la joven Kuchiki- ¡Me sentiré una cualquiera en tu vida!

-¿Así que quieres ser alguien importante en mi vida?

-¡Por supuesto!

Ichigo luego de escuchar esta respuesta se largo a reír, Rukia al inicio no entendió que le hacía tanta gracia… luego lo comprendió, ella había asumido, indirectamente, que estaba enamorada del idiota pelinaranja, quería salir corriendo, quería golpearlo, quería decirle que era una mentira… pero en vez de eso, le sonrió tímidamente y pregunto con dulzura _¿Entonces soy tu novia? _A lo que Ichigo respondió afirmativamente dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

El resto del viaje permanecieron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino, uno muy grato para ambos, al llegar a la parada de Ichigo, se bajaron del autobús y emprendieron una caminata no muy larga hasta la casa del pelinaranja.

Al llegar a dicho hogar, Rukia observo todo muy atenta… la primera vez no se había molestado en nada más que mirar a Ichigo en toalla, la foto de Inoue y a su celular "Chappy". Pero esta vez era distinto, quería ver todo con lujo de detalles y lo que observo fue lo siguiente: una casa ordenada y limpia, el living tenía dos sillones, uno individual y otro para tres personas, también había un televisor no muy grande, habían dos plantas de interior, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Rukia fue ver una pared con varias fotografías, para ser exactos eran 18 fotografías: 10 mujeres y 8 hombres

-Vaya, si que te gusta fotografiar-comento Rukia

-Sí, todas las personas que están en esas fotos son importantes para mí- dijo feliz Ichigo

-Al parecer hay muchas mujeres importantes en tu vida- dijo Rukia sin poder evitar al sentirse celosa, después de todo, todas las mujeres de sus fotografías eran hermosas

-¿Eh? ¿Estás celosas enana?-pregunto Ichigo infantilmente

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Ni tú te lo crees- respondió Ichigo- pero para sacarte de todas tus dudas, te diré quien es cada quien, haber por donde inicio…

-Ella- dijo Rukia apuntando a una mujer de cabello café, largo y recogido

-Bueno-respondió Ichigo- como la elegiste a ella te presento al resto según la relación que tengan: Miyako Shiba, esposa de mi primo Kaien Shiba(al decir esto Ichigo señalo a un hombre realmente parecido a él, solo que con cabello negro y ojos verdes)… mi primo tiene dos hermanos: Kuukaku y Ganju Shiba, las fotos de ambos están también en la pared, mis tres primos son de lado paterno, así que pasamos a mi padre Isshin Shiba, aunque cuando se caso con mi madre se cambió el apellido a Kurosaki por algunos motivos, pero eso no importa. Mis padres tuvieron a tres hijos, yo y mis dos hermanas: Yuzu y Karin. Si vez la foto de mi madre, Masaki Kurosaki, te darás cuenta de que se parece mucho a Inoue Orihime, ya te la había mostrado antes.

-Vaya, tus padres sí que son jóvenes-comento la pelinegra al ver las fotografías de Masaki e Isshin

-Bueno, ahora no es que estén viejos… pero, al menos las fotos que tengo de ellos dos son de antes de que yo naciera- respondió sencillamente Ichigo

-Ahh… continua nombrando a la gente que falta, por favor

-Haber… te he nombrado ya a 9 personas… quedan 10, como son muchas te diré el nombre, apuntare la foto y te diré quienes son: Ishida Ryuken, mi tío. Katagiri Ishida, mi tía, esposa de Ryuken. Ishida Uryuu mi primo, hijo de las personas antes nombradas. Tatsuki Arisawa, mi mejor amiga. Keigo Asano y Mizuiro Kojima, ambos, mis amigos. Yasutora Sado, yo lo llamo Chad, es mi mejor amigo. Y eso

-Ichigo, te quedaron dos chicas- dijo fríamente Rukia

-Jeje-rio nerviosamente Ichigo- esas dos no tienen gran relevancia

-¿A si? Si en verdad fuese así no las tendrías en la pared Ichigo

-Ok te lo diré, pero a cambio, no te enojes

-De acuerdo

-Pues la mujer voluptuosa y de pelo verde se llama Neliel, es mi ex pareja, y la chica de cabello violeta y ojos naranja es mi amiga de infancia, de la cual siempre he estado enamorado… bueno, eso hasta que te conocí

-¿Debería creerte que ella ya no te interesa?-cuestiono Rukia

-¡Claro enana!

-Mmm… no sé si creerte, puede que me estés mintiendo cruel y horriblemente-dijo Rukia en un fingido tono de desconfianza

-¿Eh? ¿No me crees?

-No lo sé, si me sacaras alguna fotografía y la pusieras en tu pared quizás te creería… pero mi foto no podría estar igual que las demás, la gente debe saber que soy tu dueña cuando te vengan a visitar- respondió la chica de baja estatura

-Estás loca, cuando llegue mi hermana le pediré que te saque una foto

-¿Es que tu no la puedes sacar?

-Yo puedo pero quiero salir junto a ti en la fotografía, si salimos juntos, todos se darán cuenta de que eres mi enana

-¡No me llames en enana! Pero… ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue tu hermana? Y cuál de las dos va a venir ¿Yuzu o Karin?

-Dirás, cuál de las 3, y llega en 5

-¿3? ¿En 5 qué?-pregunto Rukia sin saber a qué se refería su novio

-4…3…2…1…

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-se escucho decir en un dulce tono femenino

-¡Esta abierto!-grito el dueño de casa

-Con permiso… ¡Ya llegue!-dijo una mujer de cabello largo y anaranjado mientras entraba en el hogar

-Bienvenida Inoue, te quiero presentar a alguien-respondió el chico

-¿A quién?-cuestiono curiosa la mujer

-Pues a Kuchiki Rukia, mi novia

Al decir ese nombre, Orihime recién se fijo de la pelinegra de ojos violeta, Orihime empezó a examinar visualmente a la novia de su amigo… Rukia se sentía sumamente avergonzada de ser vista de tal manera… de pronto Inoue le sonrió y exclamo contenta

-¡Aprobada!

-¿Eh?-pregunto la pelinegra, la cual no entendía nada

-Estas aprobada para ser la novia de Kurosaki-kun-respondió sencillamente Orihime

-Jeje, la verdad siempre le dije a Inoue que ella aprobaría a mis novias…-dijo Ichigo

-Supongo que también ella aprobó a Senna y Neliel-pensó Rukia en voz alta

-¡Senna nunca ha sido mi novia!-exclamo el chico de cabello naranja

-Además, yo jamás he aprobado a Neliel-san-comento Orihime

-Oh, perdón- dijo apenada Rukia

-Jaja, no te preocupes Kuchiki-san ¡Mejor comamos pan de la panadería de donde trabajo!

-Claro Inoue, ve a poner la mesa, debo decirle algo a Rukia antes

-De acuerdo

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron a solas, el primero le advirtió a la muchacha que fingiera dolor de estomago, ya que, según Ichigo, era preferible no come, que probar de ese pan, aseguro que los gustos culinarios de su "hermana" no eran muy buenos, ni siquiera sabía como la panadería donde trabaja tuviera dinero.

-Es la panadería Furukawa, el pan que hace el Sr. Furukawa es muy bueno y se vende, pero el que hacen Inoue y Sanae, la dueña del local, es horrible, de hecho la gente lo compra por lastima-termino de narrar Ichigo

-Ichigo, no seas tan cruel con Inoue-san, apuesto a que su pan no es tan malo, de hecho lo probare y te demostrare lo bueno que es

_Bueno… lo intente-_ pensó Ichigo

A la hora de comer Ichigo comió tan solo un pan, estaba acostumbrado al sabor, así que podía soportar, por otro lado Inoue comió 3 o quizás más, mientras que Rukia apenas pudo dar una mordida.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que no te gusto Kuchiki-san?-pregunto Orihime decepcionada

-Ehh… Si me gusto… pero me duele mucho el estomago, no puedo mas

-Que lastima que estés enferma justo cuando podrías probar mi pan- comento decepcionada la pelinaranja- ¡pero será para otro día!

-Oh… Por supuesto- respondió Rukia con una fingida sonrisa

Mientras tanto Ichigo observaba la escena tratando de contener la risa, le encantaba tener la razón, y quería sacárselo en cara a su novia… pero no quería hacerle daño a Orihime, así que prefirió callar.

El resto de la tarde, fue agradable para los tres, Inoue fotografío a la pareja y se comprometió a imprimir la fotografía con tintas especiales... de pronto Orihime dijo que se iba a marchar, pero a Kurosaki le pareció rara que se fuese tan temprano, así que la interrogo.

-Inoue, ¿Por qué te marchas antes de la hora normal?

-Etto… es para que estés a solas con tu novia, ya sabes lo que dicen, dos son compañía, pero tres son multitud-exclamo Orihime, quien se notaba evidentemente nerviosa

-Inoue, no me mientas-respondió Ichigo en un tono muy serio

-Bueno…yo… ¡Voy a salir con Ulqui-kun!-termino por confesar Orihime

-Ese maldito… ¡¿Por qué sales con ese imbécil?!

-Pero… Kurosaki-kun, yo… amo a Ulquiorra-kun y…

-Da igual Inoue-dijo Ichigo cambiando completamente de tono- mientras estés feliz, yo también lo estaré… pero si el idiota de Ulquiorra te hace daño me avisas para dejarlo en su lugar

-¡Sí!-respondió alegremente la muchacha yéndose del hogar

-Ichigo… ya veo porque eres como su hermano-comento la pelinegra una vez que se quedaron a solas

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque tenias celos de un hermano sobreprotector!

-Tsk, no sé de que hablas Rukia

-Como digas-respondió la muchacha de baja estatura- bueno, con lo de celos de hermano, me acorde de nii-sama, debo llegar pronto a casa, debe estar preocupado de que no llegue a la hora de siempre

-Bueno nos vemos, mañana, no se te olvide venir sábado para conocer al resto de mi familia-recordó Ichigo

-Sí, adiós Ichigo nii-sama

-¡No me llames así! ¡Sentiré que hacemos incesto!

-Jajaja, era una broma, adiós, anormal

Ichigo solo suspiro pesadamente, prefería ser llamado "anormal" que "nii-sama"… por otro lado pensó, ¿Qué tan malo será el día que tenga que conocer al hermano de Rukia? Por el momento prefería no pensar en esa escena tan terrible que iba a tener que enfrentar

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Eso espero, en el siguiente Rukia si conocerá a la verdadera familia de fresita xD**

**Por otro lado, si vieron Clannad entenderán el chiste de la panadería Furukawa xD **

**Si querían saber la identidad del pasajero metiche del bus se las diré: ERA YO xDDDD, nah' el pasajero no era nadie… o quizas sea Urahara, después de todo el esta en todos lados XP**

**Bueno nos leemos luego :3**

* * *

**AS Carabajal**: Si yo viera a ese par todos los días le diría a Ichigo: YA DALE HIJOS POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS (¿?)

**Jessy moon 15:** ¡Diablos! No se me ocurrió que el pasajero pudiera decir eso :c, aunque bueno, yo no ocupo mucho la expresión de "váyanse a un hotel" si se me hubiera ocurrido hubiera puesto "consíganse una habitación" xD Ichigo es super tierno, pero no lo asume :3, es tan… TSUNDERE xD, Si habrá lemon, no sabría decirlo, quizás si, quizás no ¿quién sabe? xD, nos leemos luego :3

**o0Akisa0o:** ¿Cómo que penitencia? ¡Yo feliz me iria con ese par de orgullosos! xD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n_n(posdata: es hermoso ver que comentas todos mis fics en "emisión xD")

**Guest**: Que bueno que te guste :3, las actualizaciones son los domingos ;D

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK:** ¡Hermanita! xD, que bueno que te este gustando como esta la historia xD, no te preocupes, ese no será el único pensamiento pervertido de nuestro amigo Kurosaki… ya habrán mas :$

**Videl Kurosaki:** Que hermoso es que comentes mis tres fanfics en "emisión" xDDD Pues ese pasajero dijo lo que le queríamos decir muchos xDDD, nos leemos n_n

**Nessie Black 10:** ¡FRAN! ¿Qué haces por aquí? xD que bueno que te guste el fic :3, Bueno, Ichigo estaba completamente sonrojado al lado de la chica Kuchiki, Cuando Nii-sama conozca a Fresita… mas vale que lleve zapatillas de correr xDDDDDDD Nos leemos n_n

**Dark-Kuchiki17:** O yeah se besaron! Me gusto alegrarte el día :3, Pues aun no conoce a la peculiar familia Kurosaki, pero ya la conocera, y todo será una locura xD, nos leemos pronto

**Pinguina-Fantasma:** Lo bueno es que me gusta esta historia que escribo asi que no tengo problemas en continuarla xD, no me agradezcas por escribir, yo te agradesco por comentar x3

**Andyantopia:** Gracias por comentar :3

**Vegetable lov3r:** Hola, gracias por comentar, entonces el pasajero que grito "ya bésala" fuimos tu, yo y Urahara haciendo la FUSIÓN, aunque normalmente es de dos personas… ¿Pero a quien le importa?:yaoming: XD nos leemos n_n

**Ichiruki589:** Que bueno que te guste, este capítulo no fue muy IchiRuki, la verdad quise poner a Inoue para que no creyeran que iba a interferir ;D

**Akusueru:** Habra continuación, la actualización es todos los domingos, nos leemos n_n


	4. La familia Kurosaki-Shiba

**Gracias a jessy moon 15, Criis,Nyah, andyantopia, Akusueru, AS Carabajal, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Start Kurosaki (x2), Dark-Kuchiki17, o0Akisa0o, Vegetable lov3r, GiiclleKira-san, Tamayuki Terrorist, nessie black 10, por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La familia Kurosaki-Shiba**

Los días pasaron y el sábado llegó, Rukia se dirigió a la casa de su novio sumamente nerviosa, pero no se iba a mostrar en ese estado, de seguro Ichigo se burlaría de ella; después de todo sus nervios eran por un motivo ridículo: temía no agradarle a la familia de su novio. Pero aunque fuese un temor ridículo… ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Después de todo si no le gustaba a la familia Kurosaki no iba a tener otra opción que separarse de Ichigo… ¡No! Ella no iba a permitir ser separada de Ichigo… Rukia suspiro al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, le daba risa verse tan enamorada en tan pocos días, porque si lo pensaba ¿Hace cuanto conocía a Ichigo? ¿Un mes, quizás? Bueno, prefirió no tomar enserio el asunto del tiempo, después de todo había llegado a la casa de su novio, y se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

-Está abierto- se escucho decir

-¿Estas con ropa?-pregunto la pelinegra

Rukia no recibió una respuesta verbal, de hecho, como respuesta, vio como la puerta se abría desde adentro y observo como el dueño de casa la recibía con una sonrisa… y sí estaba vestido.

-Vamos enana- dijo Ichigo tomando a su novia por el brazo y cerrando la puerta de su casa

-¿Nos vamos a ir en autobús o caminando?-pregunto Rukia

-Ninguna de las dos, la casa de mis padres queda a 10 horas de aquí en un transporte, no soportaría tanto tiempo en un autobús, y ni hablar de caminar, si fuese así llegaríamos en 16 horas

-¿Entonces cómo?

-En auto- respondió Ichigo- un amigo me prestó el suyo.

-¿Sabes manejar?-cuestiono Rukia… tan solo por seguridad

-Por supuesto, confía en mí-dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa de galán de cine, haciendo que Rukia no tuviera otra opción que aceptar.

Al subirse al auto que habían prestado a Ichigo, la pareja empezó a hablar de varios temas, quien era el dueño del auto, los estudios de la muchacha, el trabajo del pelinaranja, Orihime, etc. Pero habían un tema del que ninguno quería hablar: Las familias de cada uno. Si entraban a esa conversación Rukia temería no ser aceptada por los Kurosaki, mientras que Ichigo, pensaría en diversas maneras de cómo ser asesinado por Byakuya Kuchiki.

Al ser tan largo el viaje Rukia se quedo dormida, Ichigo evitaba mirarla en ese estado, ya que creía que iba a estar más atento en su novia que en el camino, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era un accidente. Pasaron las 10 horas y la pareja llego a un pueblo no muy grande, Ichigo siguió conduciendo y se detuvo en un consultorio.

-Ichigo ¿Por qué nos detenemos en un hospital?-pregunto Rukia algo adormilada

-En teoría no es hospital, es consultorio… pero parece hospital ya que es el único en la ciudad, y estamos aquí porque es la casa de mi familia. El primer piso consultorio, el segundo y tercero es un hogar, ya es bastante tarde así que el primer piso debe estar cerrado

-Vaya, si está cerrado el primer piso ¿Cómo entraremos? ¿Volando?

-No digas idioteces-respondió Ichigo- tengo las llaves del consultorio, podemos entrar por allí

Ichigo se estaciono, salió del auto junto a su novia y entraron por una puerta auxiliar del consultorio, luego subieron una escalera y se encontraron con muchas personas que se encontraban cenando. Ichigo parecía sorprendido por la cantidad de personas reunidas, mientras que estas últimas parecían sorprendidas por la presencia del pelinaranja.

-¡ICHIGO!-gritó un hombre lanzando en posición de ataque hacia Ichigo, pero este, lo recibió con un golpe.

-Hola viejo-dijo Ichigo

-¡Ichi-nii!-expreso una chica a la que Rukia reconoció como Karin

-¡Hermano!-dijo la otra hermana de Ichigo

-¡Cariño!-exclamo una mujer parecida a Inoue

-¡Idiota!-anunció un hombre con una pañoleta verde en la cabeza

-¡Primo!-se sorprendió un hombre igual a Ichigo, excepto por su pelo

-¡Ichigo!-articulo una mujer con raros atuendos

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo Miyako, la única que se fijo en Rukia

-Es cierto ¿Quién es ella hijo?-pregunto Masaki

-Bueno-comenzó a hablar Ichigo- Familia, primos, les presento a Rukia Kuchiki mi novia

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Se escucho decir al mismo tiempo a todos los integrantes de la familia

-Un gusto- dijo Rukia apenada

-Vaya Ichigo, no sabía que te gustaría la pedofilia- comento en tono burlesco un hombre

-¡No te metas con mi novia, Ganju!-respondió seriamente Ichigo, quien parecía querer golpear a su primo por ese comentario

-Era broma, un gusto Kuchiki- contesto Ganju

-Bueno, siéntense a cenar ¿Esperan una invitación especial?-pregunto irónicamente una muchacha

-Kuukaku tiene razón, vamos Rukia-menciono Ichigo, tomando de la mano a su novia, ya que se veía evidentemente nerviosa

-Bien Rukia- hablo la madre de Ichigo- es un gusto que seas parte de la familia, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-19

-Vaya que joven, pero créeme que te vez mucho más joven aún-aseguro dulcemente Masaki

-Kuchiki-exclamo Kaien- siendo tan linda ¿Qué viste en el perdedor de mi primo?

-Kaien maldito-murmuro Ichigo, pero a pesar de que lo murmuró, todos los presentes lo escucharon, provocando la risa general

-Es cierto Rukia, ¿Qué viste en Ichi-nii?-cuestiono una chica me pelo negro, la cual no tenía más de 14 años.

-La verdad-pensó en voz alta- no sé, simplemente soy feliz al lado de Ichigo

-Awww- se escucho en más de un par de personas en la sala, mientras que el pelinaranja solo se sonrojaba

Luego la conversación giro hacia otros puntos, como la carrera que estudiaba Rukia, si antes había tenido algún novio, como iba la vida de ambos en la capital, también preguntaron cómo se encontraba Orihime y si esta tenía algún novio. Pero la conversación dio otro vuelco cuando de pronto Kaien y su esposa Miyako se levantaron de sus asientos, Kaien pidió atención y hablo.

-Bueno, me alegro de que haya venido Ichigo hoy, ya que justo hoy día tenía planeado dar una noticia a la familia, y ahora que lo pienso, sin Ichigo, la familia no está completa… pero no hay que ponerse sentimentales, bueno quería decir dos cosas, la primera es Rukia, bienvenida a la familia Kuchiki-Shiba. La segunda, es que, al igual que recibieron a Rukia, espero que reciban a mi hijo, Miyako está embarazada.

Tras esta noticia, la familia celebro y felicito a los futuros padres, preguntaron el tiempo de embarazo y se alegraban de saber que venía un nuevo Shiba en camino. Ese momento pudo haber sido muy alegre para todos… pero a Isshin se le ocurrió una idea para que su hijo, Ichigo, no lo disfrutara tanto.

-Ichigo-exclamo Isshin seriamente- No deberías dejar que tu primo te gane ¿No crees que es tiempo de entrar en campaña junto a mi tercera hija, la linda Rukia?

-¡CALLATE VIEJO!- dijo rojo de la vergüenza Ichigo, mientras todos los presentes se morían de la risa

-A veces hay que escuchar a la voz del pueblo-agrego Kaien para enojar más a su primo

-Es cierto Ichigo ¿Acaso no puedes con un hijo?-consulto Kuukaku siguiéndole el juego a su hermano

-¡Deténganse!-era lo único que respondía el aludido

-Ya paremos- dijo Masaki con una sonrisa- están haciendo que Rukia se apene, aunque siendo sincera, no me molestaría ser abuela

-¿Mamá, tu también?-cuestiono el pelinaranja

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar-comento divertida la madre del chico de los ojos color miel

-Mejor me voy a dormir- respondió Ichigo- mañana tenemos un largo viaje, vamos Rukia

-S…sí-hablo por fin la pelinegra quien estaba demasiado sonrojada por los comentarios de la familia de su novio

Rukia siguió a Ichigo hasta un cuarto y quedo extrañada al ver que tan solo había una cama… no definitivamente debía haber una explicación, Ichigo no era ningún pervertido, no la obligaría a dormir con él… pero ¿Cuál podría ser la otra opción? ¿Él dormía en el piso y ella en la cama, o viceversa?

-Ichigo… ¿Por qué hay una sola cama?-se atrevió a preguntar la pelinegra

-Porque esta es mi antigua habitación, no tenemos cuarto de invitados, así que tendrás que dormir aquí conmigo- respondió Ichigo, aunque lo ultimo lo dijo sonrojado

-Yo…yo…dormir… tu…-fue lo único que fue capaz de modular la pelinegra

-No estés tan nerviosa, no pasara nada, confía en mí- contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa sincera, la misma sonrisa que lograba hacer que Rukia aceptara cualquier cosa

-De…de acuerdo, ¿Pero no pasara nada, cierto?

-Si así lo quieres, no pasara absolutamente nada

_¿Si así lo quieres?-_se cuestiono Rukia mentalmente_- Entonces si yo quisiera lo contrario ¿El aceptaría? _

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!- pensó la chica de los ojos violeta en voz alta

-¿Rukia, estas bien?-cuestiono su novio extrañado

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Voy a dormir contigo! ¡Sí, eso haremos, solo dormiremos!

-Jajaja, como digas enana

Para Ichigo antes era una sospecha, pero ahora ya se había confirmado: Rukia era tan virgen como lo era el aceite de oliva. Este pensamiento hiso reír mentalmente al pelinaranja, quién, jamás pensó en su vida que iba a tener a una novia tan inocente…

****Al día siguiente****

Rukia amaneció algo cansada, no había dormido casi nada, toda la noche se la paso nerviosa imaginando escenas en las que Ichigo y ella hacían cosas no muy correctas. Pero de pronto tuvo un cable a tierra que la hizo reaccionar, su celular sonó… la estaba llamando Byakuya, Rukia contesto y hablo lo más bajo posible para no despertar a su novio, quien dormía tranquilamente.

_-Aló ¿Nii-sama?_

_-Rukia-dijo un hombre que hablaba en un tono sumamente frió, pero parecía preocupado- ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Estoy en…en…-Rukia trato de buscar una escusa, le había dicho a su hermano que saldría, pero no se había acordado de decirle que no iba a volver hasta el día siguiente, tampoco le había dicho la verdad de donde iba a salir, Byakuya aun no sabía que su hermana tenia novio_

_-¿En dónde?-pregunto inmutable Byakuya_

_-En la casa de mis suegros-respondió nerviosamente la pelinegra_

_-…-_

_-¿Nii-sama?_

_-Ven a casa ahora mismo con la basura que haces llamar "tu novio"_

_-De acuerdo nii-sama, pero llegare en 10 horas, la casa de sus padres queda bastante lejos_

_-No te preocupes Rukia, puedo esperarlos perfectamente- al decir esto Byakuya colgó el teléfono_

Rukia respiro hondo y despertó a Ichigo

-Enana ¿Por qué me despiertas?-cuestiono el pelinaranja

-Ichigo, tenemos que irnos ahora, nii-sama quiere verte-respondió nerviosa Rukia, Ichigo al escuchar esto, palideció de forma inmediata.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Hola ¿Que les parecio el capítulo? La verdad en el siguiente veremos la muerte de Ichigo... ¿Dije muerte? *cof*cof* quize decir presentación... si, claro xDDDD**

**Bueno espero que les guste, nos leemos el próximo domingo n_n**

* * *

jessy moon 15: En ves de "Masaki for ever" seria "IchiRuki For Ever" *-* xDDD Rukia debe cuidar a Ichigo... después de todo, TODAS estan interesadas en él, tienes razón, el que hambre tiene, en pan piensa... Ya veremos que sucede con el IchiRuki en esos temas... primero hay que ver si el pobre de Kurosaki sobrevive a nii-sama xD Nos leemos n_n

Criis-nyah: *Un minuto de silencio por el estomago de Rukia* xDD Bueno, Rukia ya conocio a la muy abundante familia, hay que ver que pasa ahora xDD Nos leemos

andyantopia: nii-sama matara a Ichigo T-T ¡Run Ichigo, RUN! xD

Akusueru: Que bueno que te guste, gracias por comentar *-*

AS Carabajal: Ichigo es un tierno sobreprotector :3, que bueno que te guste el fic *OO* Arigato por comentar ;D

HOTARU SATURN BLACK:¡Hermanita! Gracias por comentar, la familia de Ichigo es enorme, pobre Rukia, toda chiquita contra toda esa familia Quincy-Hollow-Shinigami xD El manga me hace morir de felicidad *-* IsshiSaki for ever! Al igual que el IchiRuki! *OO* ¡Nos leemos!

Start Kurosaki: Que bueno que te guste, se agradece mucho que dices que voy mejorando n_n la espera es siempre la misma 7 días xDDD, gracias por comentar x3

Dark-Kuchiki17: Bailemos juntas! *se pone a bailar como idiota* xD Inoue-san es un especimen, la adoro *-* , pues aqui esta la continuación, nos leemos muy pronto ;D

o0Akisa0o: No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te guste leer mis fics *O* Ichigo, saca familia hasta de la sopa xD, incluso yo podría ser su prima perdida xDDD (okno, seria horrible ser familiar de Ichigo ;-;, es mi esposo xD) La verdad para mí, Orihime e Ichigo son hermanos en cualquier lado, desde que me vi Bleach por primera vez crei que Fresita la veia solo de esa manera, bueno nos leemos ;D

Vegetable lov3r: Muajaja(6) si yo fuera Urahara en verdad pasaria molestando a Ichigo con Rukia xDDD Ya veras por que Ichigo es tan explicito para definir cosas xDDD Créeme, Ichigo también muere por conocer a nii-sama...literalmente xD, nos leemos :D

GiiclleKira-san: ¡Gracias por comentar! jnfdkre Ame tu comentario super efusivo *OO* Nos leemos pronto

Tamayuki Terrorist: Oh, no te preocupes por no comentar algún capitulo, se sabe que los lectores tienen vida aparte de los fics xD, aunque igual se extraña el review semanal u_u xD, y sí, se que la separación de los padres no es fácil, preguntamelo a mí, mis padres estan esa situación (lalalala) muchos problemas de la vida real, pasemos al fic xD Espera te casaras con este fic o con el de haz lo que te ordene? Digo, para organizar la boda xD, ¿O viviras en poligamia? O: xD bueno, gracias por comentar, nos leemos n_n

nessie black 10: ¿Por que me llamas mori-chan? D: Los disminutivos me hacen sufrir, soy una tsundere XDDDD, bueno, da igual como me llames xD La familia de la linda Nagisa hubiese aceptado a cualquiera para el trabajo, después de todo, Sanae-san no es nadie para criticar el pan de los demas xD Me he visto ouran a medias, me he visto algunos capítulos, pero nunca me he terminado la serie :P xD A mi si me gusta Gale :c Pero amo a Peeta! y a Finnick igual *O* Si ayer te dije que aun no terminaba "En llamas" pues retiro lo dicho, ya lo termine, ahora solo falta que consiga el tercer libro y LISTO! xD Por favor no me batees T-T, si no te ataco con mi poder tsundere (creeme, no es bueno desvalorar el tsundere power xDDDD) bueno nos leemos pronto n_n


	5. Fresita vs Principe de Hielo

**Gracias a Jessy Moon 15, Akusueru, andyantopia, o0Akisa0o, AS Carabajal, Videl Kurosaki, Criis-Nyah, Dark-Kuchiki17, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, GiiclleKira-san, Vegetable Lov3r, katy vip, chibi-zami y nessie black 10 por comentar**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Fresita v/s Príncipe de Hielo**

-Ichigo, tenemos que irnos ahora, nii-sama quiere verte-respondió nerviosa Rukia, Ichigo al escuchar esto, palideció de forma inmediata

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto igual de nervioso Ichigo

-Ojalá lo fuera-comento Rukia - ¿Vamos? El viaje es largo, y a nii-sama no le gustan los atrasos

-Como digas enana, después de todo me tenía que enfrentar a tu hermano tarde o temprano.

Luego de esto la pareja se arreglo lo que más pudo, se despidieron de la familia Kurosaki-Shiba y se marcharon. Isshin le dio su sentido pésame a su hijo, mientras que Masaki le dio todo su apoyo, además de que le entrego "desayunos para llevar" para que pudieran comer en el viaje.

En el trayecto Rukia le explico a su pareja que no le había comentado a su hermano el hecho de que ella no tuviera novio, argumentando que Byakuya era un hermano sobreprotector. El escuchar esto no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a Ichigo. Conocer a un hermano ya era mucho y que este fuera sobreprotector lo empeoraba.

Pasaron lentamente las 10 horas, cuando llegaron de nuevo a la ciudad en la que vivían. Rukia guio a su novio por las calles cercanas a su casa, hasta que llegaron a una mansión. Ichigo quedo sorprendido al ver el hogar de su enana, mientras que esta ultima solo se sonrojaba. Al llegar, Ichigo tuvo que entregar las llaves del auto a un empleado del hogar para que lo fuera a estacionar. Al entrar en la mansión fueron recibidos por una joven ama de llaves, quien los guio por un pasillo increíblemente largo, hasta una habitación algo apartada, la empleada se inclino levemente y se marcho dejándolos solos.

-Bien Ichigo, del otro lado de la puerta esta nii-sama… si quieres salir corriendo aun estas a tiempo-sugirió la joven Kuchiki

-No seas tonta, enana aristócrata, me presentare ante tu hermano, aunque muera en el intento

-¡No me llames enana aristócrata!-reprocho Rukia

-De acuerdo… ¿Entremos?-consulto el pelinaranja

-Sí- afirmo la pelinegra

Al acto, abrieron la puerta de la habitación, al abrirla se encontraron con Byakuya quien se encontraba practicando caligrafía y un hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba de pie al lado del escritorio del joven Kuchiki. Byakuya al ver a su hermana sana y salva se sintió aliviado, aunque no se molesto en demostrar su alivio, ya que su vista pasó inmediatamente al sujeto que acompañaba a su hermana… Según la perspectiva de Byakuya aquel hombre era un simple caza-fortunas que salía con Rukia tan solo por su dinero.

-Rukia, déjame a solas con este sujeto- ordeno cortantemente Byakuya

-Pero nii-sama…-trato de hablar Rukia, pero se vio interrumpida al ver como el hombre de cabello rojo la tomaba del brazo con la intención de llevársela de la habitación- ¡Renji!

-Perdóname Rukia- dijo apenado el pelirrojo

-¡Oye! ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te llevas a Rukia?-cuestiono enojado Ichigo

-Es uno de los empleados de la casa, el sabe lo que hace- interrumpió Byakuya

-Tsk, está bien, mientras no le haga daño a Rukia- término aceptando Ichigo

Luego de que Renji y Rukia salieran de aquel cuarto Ichigo y Byakuya se quedaron mirando fijamente, parecía más una batalla visual que una presentación, luego Byakuya decidió hablar.

-Escucha yo hago las preguntas tu solo responde ¿Entiendes?

-Sí-contesto pesadamente Ichigo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, el de tus padres, a que se dedican estos? ¿Cuál es tu edad y profesión?

_¿Se le ofrece alguna cosa más?-pensó Ichigo irónicamente_

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Masaki y Shiba Isshin, ella es ama de casa, él es un doctor. Tengo 22 años y soy publicista.

-¿Alguna especialidad en tu carrera?

-Gráficos

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Rukia?

-Una semana

-¿Hace cuanto se conocen?

-Un mes y dos semanas

-¿Ayer durmieron juntos?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Rukia aun es virgen?-interfirió Byakuya, con un obvio tono de odio en su forma de hablar

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo avergonzado Ichigo- ¿Cómo es posible que creas que tu hermana a tenido relaciones con un sujeto con el que sale hace apenas una semana?

_-Demonios, tiene un punto a favor por defender el orgullo de Rukia-pensó Byakuya_

-Te dije que yo hacia las preguntas- dijo fríamente Byakuya ignorando su pensamiento- ¿Tu eres virgen?

-No- respondió sonrojado el pelinaranja

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué sales con Rukia?

-Porque la amo- respondió sin titubeos Ichigo

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-No entiendo tu pregunta Byakuya

-Soy Kuchiki para ti, y te pregunto ¿Cuánto dinero quieres a cambio de alejarte de Rukia para siempre?

-¿Qué clase de mal chiste es este?-pregunto confuso Ichigo

-Di una cantidad, te daré cuanto dinero desees- exigió inmutable Byakuya

-Lo siento Byakuya, pero ninguna cantidad de dinero es aceptable para alejarme de Rukia, yo la amo, y aunque todo el mundo se ponga en contra yo seguiré luchando para estar con ella-contesto seriamente Kurosaki

-¿Y la cantidad es?-insistió el pelinegro

-¡Byakuya-boy!-interrumpió una voz femenina desde la puerta de la habitación

-Yoruichi- murmuro el aludido

La mujer que había aparecido era alta, morena y de cabello violeta, era extremadamente sensual y parecía tener un carácter muy firme y fuerte.

-¡El chico ya aprobó, prefirió a tu hermana en vez del dinero! ¿No bastaba con eso para que lo aprobaras?-pregunto la mujer

-Tienes razón- dijo Byakuya suspirando- Kurosaki Ichigo, temporalmente haz aprobado como el novio de mi hermana

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo musitar Ichigo, quien no entendía lo que había pasado- ¿Es que cambiaste de opinión solo porque esta mujer te lo dijo o desde el inicio ese era el plan?

-Todo estaba planificado- dijo Byakuya fríamente

-Eres pésimo mintiendo Byakuya-boy, tu solo lo aprobaste porque yo te lo dije, después de todo tu haces todo lo que te ordeno-dijo en tono de broma la morena

-Yoruichi- murmuro Byakuya con algo molestia en su tono de voz

-Ichigo, me presento, soy Yoruichi Shihouin, vice presidenta de la empresa que maneja Byakuya- dijo la morena estrechando su mano al pelinaranja

-Un gusto- respondió Ichigo correspondiendo al saludo de Yoruichi, aunque por dentro solo pensaba por que Byakuya obedecía a aquella mujer, después de todo el era el jefe de ella, no al revés

-Bueno enamorado, ve por tu novia, te está esperando desesperada junto a Renji-expreso la vicepresidenta

-Sí, hasta luego Yoruichi-san, Byakuya- al decir esto Ichigo salió inmediatamente del cuarto.

-¿Por qué a ese sujeto le costara tanto llamarme por mi apellido?-pensó en voz alta el hermano de Rukia

-Vamos Byakuya, eso no importa, después de todo es de la familia ahora- respondió Shihouin.

-¿Qué le vio Rukia? Es un sujeto orgulloso, terco, inmaduro, sin respeto y…

-¡Detente!-exclamo la morena- lo importante es que ama a Rukia ¿No?

Como respuesta la mujer tan solo obtuvo un suspiro, para muchos eso no significaría nada, pero ella entendió su respuesta no textual…

****En otro lado****

Ichigo se sentía un imbécil por haber salido de la habitación en cuanto Yoruichi se lo dijo, ahora se encontraba perdido en una casa gigantesca, abrió cuarto por cuarto, y en ninguno de ellos encontró a Rukia. Al fin se decidió por enviarle un mensaje de texto el cual decía lo siguiente: _"Estoy perdido en medio de tu casa, trate de encontrarme, enana aristócrata"..._Minutos luego de haber enviado el mensaje apareció la pelinegra junto al hombre que se la había llevado. Rukia se acerco a Ichigo corriendo y le dio una patada en el estómago.

-¡¿Por qué fue esa patada enana?!- cuestiono molesto el pelinaranja

-¡¿Cómo es posible que te puedas perder en una casa?!- pregunto la chica de los ojos violeta

-¡No es mi culpa que vivas en un palacio!

-Perdón… te golpeé porque estoy nerviosa- confeso Rukia- ¿Cómo te fue con nii-sama?

-Fue extraño, pero bien… sí, me fue bien-respondió Ichigo

-¡¿QUÉ?!-hablo el pelirrojo quien no creía que su jefe aceptara un novio para su hija

-Que me acepto como novio de Rukia, bueno la verdad me ayudo una mujer de cabello violeta- asumió Kurosaki

-Ya veo, te ayudo Yoruichi-san- dijo el pelirrojo quien ya empezaba a comprender

-Qué bueno que apareció Yoruichi en el momento exacto- dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra

-Pues bienvenido a la familia- termino por decir el pelirrojo- Soy Abarai Renji

-Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿con bienvenido a la familia quieres decir que tu también perteneces a ella?-interrogo el pelinaranja

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Rukia en defensa de Renji- ¡Renji es igual de importante que nii-sama, para mí! ¡Renji, Nii-sama, Yoruichi y ahora tú son mi familia!

-Perdón, no te emociones- hablo Ichigo, pero luego pregunto- ¿Por qué la vicepresidenta de la empresa de tu hermano es de la familia?

-Bueno… eso es porque ella es la novia de nii-sama-respondió la joven Kuchiki-¡Pero es un secreto, no digas que yo lo dije!

-¿Eh? ¿Byakuya es tan orgulloso como para no aceptar que tiene una relación con su empleada?

-¡No es eso! Si fuese por nii-sama, ya estarían casados, pero Yoruichi ni quiere que la gente crea que es vicepresidenta de una compañía tan importante solo por ser la novia del jefe- aclaro Rukia

-Mmmm… entiendo

-Rukia, Ichigo, me voy, tengo que seguir trabajando- esto lo dijo Renji, y luego desapareció por la mansión

-Bueno, ahora que se fue Renji ¿No quieres hacer algo Rukia?-pregunto seductoramente Ichigo mientras se acercaba al rostro de su novia

-¿Algo como esto?-respondió Rukia en el mismo tono de seducción que su novio, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él

-¿Hablan de algo interesante?-interrumpió una fría voz, la cual Ichigo ya había aprendido a reconocer.

-¡Nii-sama!- exclamo nerviosa Rukia-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Byakuya-boy quería asegurarse de que no ocurriera nada entre ustedes, la verdad los estábamos espiando, pero no puedo evitar entrometerse al verlos tan cerca- explicó Yoruichi

-Jeje, pero no alcanzamos a hacer nada, así que no hay de qué preocuparse- respondió aun nerviosa Rukia

Ichigo tan solo quedo pensando… que aunque había sobrevivido a la presentación inicial, eso no aseguraba que siguiera con vida mucho tiempo más…

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estoy un poco corta de tiempo porque mañana es lunes(ay, no me digas xD) y tengo que escribir otro fic antes de salirme del compu(es un fic privado, nada que ver con bleach o animes) La cosa es que pido mil disculpas porque no podre responder los reviews del capítulo anterior T-T Pero los leí todos por si acaso, en el capítulo siguiente respondere todos los review del capítul juntos, perdónenme :c**

**Bueno, como vieron Ichigo aun no muere le queda algo de vida xD, lamento si a ustedes no les gusta el ByaYoru, siendo sincera yo no soy muy fan de esa pareja, pero creo que leer muchos fics de "lovetamaki1" me volvio algo adicta por esa pareja xDDDD**

**En fin, nos leemos el próximo domingo, insisto, perdón por no responder los reviews u_u**


	6. Hay cosas las cuales no queremos saber

**Gracias a Videl Kurosaki, andyantopia, jessy moon 15, mari20ortiz, o0Akisa0o, Vegetable Lov3r, AS Carabajal, Dark-Kuchiki17, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, katy vip y Start Kurosaki por comentar x3**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene algo de ooc(o algo así xD)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Hay cosas de las cuales preferimos no enterarnos**

Pasaron algunos días y la relación de Ichigo y Rukia marchaba a la perfección… claro que esta "perfección" estaba llena de discusiones sin sentido, pero ese es otro punto. La cosa es que un día el pelinaranja salió temprano del trabajo y aprovecho el ir a buscar a su novia a su universidad para darle una sorpresa y también el aprovechar para conocer a los amigos de la enana.

Al llegar a dicha universidad, Ichigo se quedo esperando en la entrada a Rukia, la cual apareció minutos más tarde acompañada por tres hombres (uno era de cabello y ojos oscuros, otro era de cabello largo, rubio y pálido, y el último era bajo y albino) y una mujer (la mujer tenía el cabello ondulado, tenía unos ojos claros y unos enormes pechos) … al ver tal cantidad de hombres alrededor de su novia hizo que Ichigo se pusiera celoso, pero el pelinaranja trato de ocultar ese sentimiento, ya que sabía que Rukia se burlaría de él.

-Ichigo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelinegra al ver a su novio

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que venga a buscarte tu novio?- increpo el aludido, haciendo un notorio énfasis en la última palabra, como para dejar muy en claro que ÉL era el novio de esa enana

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu novio era tan guapo?!-pregunto de forma exagerada la única mujer aparte de Rukia en el grupo

-Bueno Rangiku… yo te dije que tenía un novio y te lo describí- contesto algo apenada la pelinegra

-¡Claro que me lo describiste! ¡Pero me dijiste que era un idiota de cabello extraño y ceño fruncido!

-Rukia…- murmuro Ichigo obviamente ofendido

-¡Ichigo no te molestes! Ni que hubiera dicho una mentira… pero bueno, bueno, no importa, lo importante es presentarte a mis amigos: Esta chica es Rangiku Matsumoto, el es Toshiro Hitsugaya (al decir esto Rukia apunto al albino), este otro es Kira Izuru (dijo apuntando al más pálido) y el último es Shuhei Hisagi (dijo señalando al chico de cabello oscuro)

-Un gusto- dijeron los tres amigos de Rukia al mismo tiempo, mientras que Rangiku lo saluda agitando su mano

-Lo mismo digo, soy Ichigo Kurosaki- exclamo despreocupadamente el pelinaranja

-¿Kurosaki?-pregunto extrañado el albino

-Si… ¿Qué tiene mi apellido de extraño?

-¿Por casualidad eres pariente de Kurosaki Karin?-interrogo Toshiro

-Por supuesto, soy su hermano… ¿Por qué conoces a mi hermana?- cuestiono Ichigo, aunque parte de él no quería escuchar la respuesta

-Etto… Hisagi, Kira… marchémonos- propuso Rangiku quien se notaba obviamente nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto inocentemente la joven Kuchiki

-Prefiero no responder, nos vemos- luego de decir esto Rangiku se marcho corriendo siendo seguida por Izuru y Shuhei.

-Vaya esos tres están locos…- comento Rukia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no hubiera sido mala opción irse corriendo junto a sus amigos, porque Ichigo parecía estar ardiendo en llamas.

-Ichi…go…- dijo nerviosa la pelinegra

-Repito mi pregunta, Toshiro ¿Por qué conoces a mi hermana?-pregunto con desprecio el pelinaranja

-No me llames Toshiro, soy Hitsugaya para ti, y soy su novio- contesto sin titubeos Toshiro, esta respuesta dejo sin habla a Rukia, pero Ichigo siguió interrogando

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17

-¿Qué haces en la universidad?

-Soy un alumno prodigio, estaba dos cursos más adelante que una persona normal

-¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana?

-Una vez fui un reemplazo en su equipo de futbol soccer

-Ichigo detente- exigió Rukia, quién confiaba en su amigo

-Pero Rukia- se quejo Ichigo

-¡Oh vamos a comer algo! ¡Adiós Toshiro!- Al decir esto Rukia tomo a Ichigo de un brazo y se lo llevo lejos de su amigo

-Es Hitsugaya para ti- respondió el albino, medio en broma y medio en serio.

Luego de esto Rukia e Ichigo se fueron, Ichigo aun estaba molesto con su novia y el novio de su hermana, mientras que Rukia estaba divertida pensando que lo celoso y sobreprotector que era el pelinaranja…

-Ichigo… ¿Puedo ir hoy día a tu casa?- pregunto inesperadamente la pelinegra

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-No se… solo quiero ir- contesto naturalmente la chica de baja estatura

-Como quieras, pero a cambio dime ¿Cómo es que eres amiga de esas personas?

-Bueno Rangiku es una chica mas extrovertida y divertida, no sé cuando se hizo mi amiga, pero me agrada mucho, los demás se volvieron mis amigos por extensión…

Después de esto, la conversación cambio a otros temas, al llegar a casa de Ichigo, Rukia se quito una chaqueta muy abrigadora que llegaba y se acomodo como si estuviese en su propio hogar, mientras que Ichigo encendía la estufa debido a que hacía un frío terrible. Rukia se asomo por la ventana para ver el clima y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había empezado a llover.

-¡Ichigo mira! ¡Me tengo que ir ahora a mi casa!-exclamo Rukia

-Imposible- contesto el dueño de casa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelinegra

-No trajiste paraguas y yo no tengo ninguno, además el autobús se demora mucho en pasar, estarás mucho tiempo esperando en el paradero y para cuando llegue el autobús ya estarás completamente empapada

-Ichigo…

-No entiendo como siendo una enana aristócrata no tienes un automóvil- dijo Ichigo

-¡No me llames así! Y no tengo auto porque prefiero caminar…-respondió enojada la muchacha

-Esa es una escusa, apuesto a que no sabes manejar

-¡No seas idiota por supuesto que se!

-¡No sabes!

-¡Que si…!- Rukia no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida al ser besada por su novio… ¡Odiaba cuando hacia eso! Era muy injusto que su novio siempre lograra ganar una discusión a través de un beso, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, si no que era el hecho de que ella no hiciera nada por separarse de él ¡Todo lo contrario! Ella correspondía como nunca a los besos entregados por su novio…

-Gane- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa luego de separarse de su enana

-Idiota… eso es hacer trampa- respondió Rukia sonrojada

-Jeje, en la guerra y en el amor todo vale ¿No?

-¿Y que se supone que es nuestra relación? ¿Guerra o amor?- pregunto coquetamente la chica de los ojos violeta

-Ambas- contesto sencillamente Ichigo, pero cuando se disponía volver a besar a su novia, se vio interrumpido por el timbre de su casa

-¿Orihime?-pregunto Rukia a Ichigo

-No, jamás viene los días de lluvia- justo luego de decir esto, el timbre volvió a sonar, lo que hizo que Ichigo exclamara- ¡Ya voy!

Al abrir la puerta de su hogar, Ichigo vio a quien jamás creyó que volvería ver, ahí estaba ella, igual a como la recordaba, estaba vestida con un largo abrigo blanco y con unas botas del mismo color, mientras que en su mano llevaba un paraguas… Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente la invito a entrar por cortesía. Al ingresar al hogar de Ichigo, la mujer observo directamente a Rukia, mientras que Rukia le devolvía la mirada…

-Ichigo… ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la mujer

-Es Rukia Kuchiki, mi novia- dijo Ichigo

-Ya veo… es muy linda- dijo la mujer, y luego dirigió su mirada a Rukia- yo soy…

-Neliel… la ex novia de Ichigo- interrumpió Rukia de manera automática

-Vaya, veo que Ichigo te ha hablado de mi, para ser exacta soy Neliel Tu Odelschwanck- expreso Neliel

-¿Qué haces aquí Neliel?-pregunto el pelinaranja confundido

-Quería hablar de algo importante contigo y…

-No hay nada de qué hablar, por favor vete de mi casa

-¡Ichigo! ¡En verdad es importante!-suplico la mujer

-Rukia… ve a mi habitación- pidió Ichigo

-Pero Ichi…- trato de quejarse Rukia

-Confía en mi- dijo el dueño de casa, por lo que Rukia no tuvo otro remedio que el de hacerle caso

-Me alegra que no esté ella viendo, me hacía sentir incomoda- confesó Neliel

-Aunque no esté viendo, se que está escuchando, así que dime ¿De qué quieres hablar? Han pasado dos años, no veo de que podríamos hablar tu y yo

-Quiero hablar del día en el que terminamos

-Pues yo no, así que por favor retírate Nel- dijo Ichigo

-¡Pero Ichigo! ¡Ese día debía hablarte de algo importante pero no pude!

-¡Ese día lo único de lo que debíamos hablar era del fin de nuestra relación!

-¡Tu terminaste conmigo, y yo debía decirte algo de mucha importancia!

-¡¿Y si era tan importante porque no me lo dijiste ese día en vez de quedarte callada?!- Ichigo pregunto esto último exasperado, odiaba recordar el pasado, su vida era ahora su carrera y Rukia, no había nada mas importante para él.

-No podía decírtelo… no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, ahora tampoco la tengo pero debo hacerlo, incluso si eso hace que me odies más aún

-Yo no te odio Neliel- dijo Ichigo con una mirada sincera

-Eso es peor… prefería que me odiaras… lo que te tengo que decir es terrible… sé que me odiaras…

-No lo hare…

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¿Cómo no vas a odiarme por lo que te oculte todo este tiempo?- increpo Neliel, quien se estaba alterando

-Neliel tranquilízate… ve al grano por favor- rogó Ichigo

-Ichigo, nueve meses después de que terminamos di a luz-dijo Neliel con una mirada triste

-No…-murmuro Ichigo, comprendiendo inmediatamente el mensaje

-Ichigo Kurosaki, tienes un hijo de dos años-sentencio Neliel de manera directa

**Continuara…**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL FIC SERÁ EL DOMINGO 16 DE JUNIO**

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

**Primero:** ¡Perdón! no podre actualizar hasta esa fecha porque estoy en un periodo de pruebas coeficiente dos, o también conocidos como exámenes globales ;-;

**Segundo: **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo xD, ya se que me van a querer matar por el cambio de 180 grados que dio el fic, pero es que me gusta meterle drama a las cosas u_u

**Tercero: **Gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic n_n, nos vemos en junio :c

**Cuarto: **Al igual que el capítulo anterior estoy corta de tiempo asi que no podre responder los review anteriores DDD:, pero si respondí los del capítulo 4, nos vemos

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews capítulo 4:**

**jessy moon 15: **fjdkbvtrjfdk xD Isshin es un loquillo xD bueno, hay que comprender a Byakuya, a nadie le gusta que le roben a la hermana xDD

**Akusueru: **que bueno que te guste *OO*, gracias por comentar :3

**andyantopia: **Bueno pues Byakuya no mato a Ichigo AUN, ya veremos si lo matara en un futuro no muy lejano XD

**o0Akisa0o: **Byakuya no tendra bankai... pero puede tener una pistola, una espada, unos mafiosos... XD hay varias maneras de asesinar mami Akisa xD Y bueno, creo que con el capítulo 6 quedo mas que claro que Ichigo NO es virgen XD (Sí, Rukia quiero lo mismo que yo, un rico postre de fresas *-*)

**AS Carabajal: **Pobre de los dos :c, nos leemos, gracias por comentar xD

**Videl Kurosaki: **Pobre Rukia :c, Pues Yoruichi se apiado de nuestra Fresita y lo salvo de su muerte xDDD

**Criis Nyah: **Bueno no murio :c, yo queria que muriera(?) OKNO XD nos leemos muchas gracias por comentar

**Dark-Kuchiki17: **Ichigo v/s Byakuya(sin bankai... xD) que hermoso es leer tus comentarios cada semana *OO* perdón... ya no podre cumplir la promesa de no atrasarme, tendre que volver como por el 16 de junio TT-TT

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **bnvrjdbntvrdk xD Pues Ichigo se salvo(de milagro xD) Kaien x Miyako... me haran llorar :c ¡EL manga estuvo genial! ¡Quiero ver YA el verdadero motivo por el que mi suegrita murio! Nos vemos en junio onee-chan

**GiiclleKira-san: **Isshin es único :'D Ichigo no muere...aún xDDD, nos leemos

**Vegetable Lov3r: **Yo me muero de la felicidad si estuviera con todos los Kurosaki-Shiba *O* Nii-sama ya tuvo su debut! xD Nos leemos

**katy vip: **Gracias por comentar n_n, pues no murio :c xD

**chibi-zami: **¡Aww! Yo amo el GinRan algún día haré un fic de ellos *-* Y por algun motivo si sabía que no habias leido los fics de Fairy Tail (bueno, lo sospechaba xD)

**nessie black 10:** Isshin solo quiere un nieto xD yo me disculpo porque mi respuesta al review sea tan corto, me tengo que salir del compu rapidito si no, me matan xDD, nos leemos en junio xD

**Start Kurosaki: **Que bueno que te guste xDDD, gracias por comentar


	7. La verdad de Kurosaki Ichigo

**Gracias a Start Kurosaki, jessy moon 15, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Pinguina-Fantasma, Vegetable Lov3r, o0Akisa0o, andyantopia, Akusueru, Videl Kurosaki, AS Carabajal, ALEXZHA y a nessie black 10 (x2) por comentar**

**También le agradesco a todas las personas que esperaron por este capítulo y me disculpo por la tardanza, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capítulo n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La verdad de Ichigo Kurosaki**

-Ichigo Kurosaki, tienes un hijo de dos años-sentencio Neliel de manera directa

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ichigo consternado

-Lo dije mal, lo siento, Ichigo, nuestro hijo hoy día cumple dos años... bueno, mejor dicho, cumpliría-expreso Neliel mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Nell...- fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo, ya que Neliel continuó hablando.

-Déjame hablar Ichigo, hace dos años, cuando estuve embarazada, mi estado de salud era muy débil, los doctores me dijeron que en el parto podríamos morir ambos, los ignore, tenía la esperanza de que íbamos a sobrevivir, y si al menos yo no lo hacía, sabía que tú te harías cargo de nuestro hijo. Jamás trate de acercarme a ti, creía que me odiabas y arruinarte la vida poniendo de escusa a un bebé no era mi estilo... Pasaron los meses y di a luz, me sentía tan feliz de que tanto mi hijo y yo hubiéramos sobrevivido... pero no resulto como yo deseaba, el doctor que me atendió me dijo que mi hijo no iba a vivir mucho, me aseguró, que no viviría más de 15 meses... Yo estaba con la férrea decisión de mantener con vida a mi bebé, así que consulte a todos los doctores que podía que tenía mi hijo y si había un tratamiento para salvarlo; en todos lados las respuestas fueron negativas, todos me decían que mi hijo no llegaría a cumplir los dos años, y lo peor de todo, no se sabía exactamente cuál era la enfermedad que padecía, así que no había ni la más mínima esperanza de algún tratamiento o remedio. Finalmente, cuando nuestro hijo falleció ya caí en la desesperación e incluso me plantee la opción del suicidio, luego la aborrecí pensando en que debía vivir por la memoria de mi querido niño... Estos últimos días solo he pensado en que debía decirle al padre de mi hijo la verdad de lo ocurrido, y eso acabo de hacer Ichigo…

Al decir esto Neliel entrego a Ichigo un sobre, el cuál fue recibido de manera automática por parte del pelinaranja quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, al igual que Neliel. En lo único que pensaban ambos en ese momento era en el hijo que habían perdido... Neliel tomo su paraguas y se dispuso a marchar, pero luego, recordó a Rukia.

-Novia de Ichigo, ven- exigió Neliel

-Tengo nombre- dijo Rukia, quien había salido de la habitación con los ojos rojos

-¿Por que estabas llorando?- pregunto confundida Neliel

-Eso no interesa- respondió Rukia mirando hacia otro lado

-Acompáñame- pidió la mujer del pelo ondulado- quiero que conozcas a alguien

-No puedo dejar a Ichigo solo en este momento- respondió con decisión la pelinegra

-Míralo-

Rukia hizo caso y observo a su novio... se encontraba en un estado deplorable, no lloraba, no gritaba ni se enojaba, estaba sentado mirando hacia la nada, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría alrededor... Jamás lo había visto así, definitivamente ese era el peor estado en que Ichigo se pudiese encontrar...

-Vamos Rukia, el ni siquiera es consciente de sí mismo, además volveremos en menos de dos horas- dijo Neliel con nostalgia mientras secaba sus lágrimas al recordar que su reacción con la muerte de su hijo fue parecida...

-De acuerdo- acepto la pelinegra

Ambas muchachas llegaron donde se encontraba el auto de Neliel, Rukia se sorprendió de que fuese un automóvil tan elegante y notoriamente costoso, luego se fijo en la ropa de la mujer y se fijo en su elegancia... con esto Rukia llego a plantearse dos preguntas ¿Cuál era el nivel socio-económico de Neliel? y ¿Cuál era su edad? ... esta última pregunta sonaba estúpida, pero la pelinegra estaba segura de que aquella mujer no podía tener la misma edad que Ichigo, nadie de 22 años se vestía de forma tan madura y elegante. Al entrar al automóvil, Rukia inició una conversación.

-Neliel-san, ¿Le puedo hacer algunas preguntas?- consulto de manera tímida la chica de baja estatura

-Mientras no sea sobre mi hijo, adelante- dijo la mujer voluptuosa

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Cuantos años crees que tengo?-respondió Neliel

-Tu rostro hace parecer que tienes 23... Pero tu forma de ser y tu mirada indican más años...

-Qué respuesta más curiosa, tengo 32- afirmo sin ningún rodeo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible!

-¿Qué es imposible? ¿Mi edad o que Ichigo haya salido con alguien 10 años mayor?

-Ambas ¿Como conociste a Ichigo?

-Eso te lo explicara la persona con la que te llevo- fue lo único que respondió Neliel para luego concentrarse totalmente en manejar, ya que al estar la carreta llena de agua era muy fácil tener un accidente

Pasaron los minutos, dentro del automóvil había un silencio incómodo además de una fuerte tensión. Rukia quería saber más, pero sabía que debía esperar, aunque la espera la estaba matando, por otro lado se arrepentía de haber dejado a Ichigo solo ¿Cómo se sentiría? Terrible, obviamente... pero ella iba a volver con él, estaba segura de eso. De pronto el automóvil freno frente a un edificio.

-Bájate- ordeno la conductora

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kuchiki

-Piso 7, habitación 521, di que vienes de encargo de la señorita Tu Odelschwanck

-Sí... gracias-

Al decir esto Rukia se bajo del auto y siguió las precisas instrucciones de Neliel, al llegar a la habitación correspondiente, la recibió una hermosa joven de ojos naranjas y cabello morado. Ambas muchachas se vieron con asombro por un momento, luego Rukia dijo de parte de quien venía, y de esa forma logro entrar al departamento

-¿Quieres un café?-pregunto la dueña de casa

-No, gracias... Senna- dijo Rukia

-Vaya, así que sabes mi nombre ¿Nell te lo dijo?

-No, fue Ichigo

-Ichigo...- dijo Senna mirando hacia la nada mientras suspiraba- ¿El ya sabe lo de su hijo?

-Sí... desgraciadamente

-Es una verdadera lastima... dime ¿Nell te envió aquí para que te hablara de Ichigo?

-Supongo, no me dio muchos detalles.

-De acuerdo... es una historia de hace 5 años, ¿tienes tiempo para escuchar?

-Sí, aunque intenta resumirlo-pidió la pelinegra

-Bueno...

**Racconto (N/A es lo mismo que un flash back, pero largo xD, está escrito desde la visión de Senna)**

Cuando Ichigo y yo éramos niños vivíamos en un pueblo lejano a la capital, de hecho esta a 10 horas de aquí. Ichigo vivía con sus padres y hermanas, pero un día el hermano de Isshin-san, tuvo un accidente automovilístico, en el cual fallecieron él y su esposa. Los padres de Ichigo, al ser buenas personas, cuidaron a los tres hijos del matrimonio: Ganju, Kuukaku y Kaien. En resumen, Ichigo se crió en una casa con ocho personas, contándolo a él.

Como te debes imaginar, la vida para Isshin y Masaki era difícil económicamente, después de todo mantener a seis niños no es nada fácil, pero los padres de Ichigo jamás se rindieron, salieron adelante con mucho esfuerzo y cada vez que se veían en apuros económicos Masaki-san le pedía a su primo Ryuken-sama algo de dinero, y el siempre les otorgaba cuanto le pidiesen.

Yo e Ichigo teníamos la misma edad, así que íbamos en el mismo salón en la escuela, con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos, yo le contaba todo a él y viceversa, solo hubo una cosa la cual nunca me atreví a contarle, y para ser sincera, quizás ese sea mi mayor error…volviendo al punto, nosotros siempre estuvimos juntos hasta secundaria, teníamos buenos amigos como Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro. Ichigo era buen amigo de todos ellos, especialmente Orihime, él la cuidaba de la gente que le hacía burla por su cabello, quizás por empatía, ya que el cabello de ambos era del mismo peculiar color... todos los días eran felices y divertidos, pero todo eso cambió cuando entramos a preparatoria...

Ya nombre a Ryuken-sama, ese hombre es el tío de Ichigo, por así decirlo, la esposa de él, la respetable Katagiri-sama, ofreció pagar una escuela privada en la capital para tres de los miembros de la familia Kurosaki-Shiba, Ichigo y Kaien, quienes tenían mejor rendimiento académico en la familia, fueron los elegidos, y la tercera persona seleccionada, pues... fui yo... sé que no pertenecía a la familia... pero todos allí me querían por lo que me ofrecieron el cupo, el cual yo acepte por una sola razón: Ichigo, yo sabía que era capaz de ir a donde fuera por él, no me importaba dejar a mi familia ni a mis amigos, yo solo quería estar con Ichigo.

Al llegar a la capital, fuimos inmediatamente a la preparatoria, la cual era un internado, en ese lugar nuestra vida cambio para siempre... Kaien, tenía el don de la palabra, por llamarlo de algún modo, era franco, honesto y alegre, él se logró ganar el corazón de todas las chicas y la amistad de la mayoría de los chicos. Por mi parte... pues... yo no soy muy inteligente, así que la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba estudiando para estar al nivel de los demás estudiantes, pero de todos modos igual logre hacer una que otra amiga. Pero Ichigo fue al que más le costó adaptarse, prácticamente fue marginado del resto de los alumnos porque lo creían un delincuente, todos los criticaban sin siquiera conocerlo bien... una vez Ichigo se vio involucrado en una pelea debido a su cabello, en la disputa, Ichigo se vio en graves aprietos, pero fue ayudado por un grupo llamado "Las Espadas", este grupo estaba conformado de tres alumnos del internado que eran conocidos por ser conflictivos…

Ichigo, quién no entendía porque aquellos chicos lo habían ayudado, termino por involucrarse con ellos hasta conocer perfectamente a cada uno, los cuales te los voy a mencionar: Coyote Starrk, es un sujeto de cabello castaño, sumamente inteligente, a los 18 años representaba casi 28, el verse mas adulto de lo que era y el hecho de que se durmiera en todas las clases lo llevó a tener fama de conflictivo. Ulquiorra Cifer, un joven demasiado atractivo, tiene el cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel pálida, él es un chico solitario por eso termino aislándose el mismo del resto de la escuela, cuando Ichigo lo conoció el tenía 17 años. Por último Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el único que tiene la misma edad que Ichigo, es un chico de cabello y ojos celestes, al igual que Ichigo el se veía involucrado en peleas por su cabello, la diferencia es que Grimmjow ama pelear, eso es lo que más lo llenaba en la vida. Si te das cuenta, en sí, ninguno de estos chicos eran delincuentes, solo eran un grupo de "antisociales" por así decirlo… todos ellos se vieron reflejados en Ichigo, por ese motivo lo ayudaron y lo aceptaron como miembro de Las Espadas.

Ichigo era feliz con ese grupo de personas, yo, Kaien y Uryuu, el primo de Ichigo, hijo de Katagiri-sama y Ryuken-sama, sabíamos que ese no era el mejor grupo para estar, pero aun así, nos alegrábamos por Ichigo...

Al año siguiente, Las Espadas, volvieron a ser de tres integrantes, Starrk se había graduado, así que Ulquiorra pasó a ser el mayor del grupo, Ichigo y Grimmjow tenían 17 años...

Un día citaron a los padres de Grimmjow debido a las frecuentes peleas que tenia este, pero sus padres no aparecieron, en su lugar se presentó una mujer que dijo ser prima de Grimmjow... esa mujer era Neliel...

Luego de hablar con los inspectores de la preparatoria Neliel fue a hablar con Grimmjow a su habitación, habitación la cual era compartida con Ichigo, por lo que él escucho todo... yo me entere mucho tiempo después de la conversación, cuando Ichigo me contó como conoció a Neliel...

_-¡Grimmjow idiota! ¡Deja de pelear alguna vez en tu vida! ¡¿No ves que preocupas a tus padres?!- se quejo Neliel_

_-¡Cállate, si ellos se preocuparan vendrían! ¿No?_

_-¡Tienes que comprenderlos!_

_-¡No te hagas la buena persona Nell, tu también odias a tus padres!_

_-¡Ya dejemos de pelear! Tu compañero de cuarto está escuchando- dijo Neliel señalando a Ichigo_

_-Pues claro que escucha, ni que fuera sordo- respondió el chico de cabello azul_

_-Lamento ser un factor en contra de su disputa... creo- interfirió Ichigo_

_-No te preocupes chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Neliel_

_-Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Y tú?_

_-Neliel Tu Odelschwanck_

_-Que apellido más extraño-opino el pelinaranja_

_-No tanto como tu cabello- respondió coquetamente Neliel_

_-No es posible...-susurro Grimmjow_

_-¿Que te sucede ahora fenómeno?-cuestiono Tu Odelschwanck_

_-Estas coqueteando con Kurosaki, por favor primita, búscate a alguien de tu edad-dijo Grimmjow en un tono burlesco_

_-¿Eh? ¿Cuántos años tiene Neliel?-pregunto Ichigo_

_-Llámame Nell- pidió la mujer_

_-y no te detienes- murmuro Jaegerjaquez, para luego agregar e un tono de voz más alto- tiene 27 años, es 10 años mayor que tu Kurosaki, no te recomiendo que hables con esta anciana_

_-¡Eres un maldito Grimmjow!- grito Nell para luego lanzarse a golpear a su primo_

_-¡Detente loca!- dijo el muchacho de ojos celestes mientras trataba de separarse de su prima_

_-¡De todas maneras voy a lograr que Ichigo se enamore de mí!- anunció Neliel_

_-¡¿EH?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres que se encontraban en la habitación_

_-Ichigo Kurosaki, ¡Te juró que serás mío!-afirmó la mujer_

... Esa fue la peculiar manera en que Ichigo y Nell se conocieron, luego de eso se siguieron viendo debido a las muchas veces que citaron a Nell para hablar sobre la conducta de su primo, al final, Ichigo termino enamorándose de ella, tal como ella le había jurado. Al inició ni Grimmjow ni yo entendíamos por que esos dos estaban juntos, una relación así no tenía sentido, tenían 10 años de diferencia, Ichigo tenía todo un futuro por delante, mientras que Neliel ya tenía construida su vida.

Pasó un año, Uryuu, Grimmjow, Kaien, Ichigo y yo nos graduamos, como vivíamos en una preparatoria-internado, nunca nos preocupamos en cosas como arriendo de casa, pero al salir de la escuela, no teníamos ni idea de que hacer, bueno Uryuu vivió con sus padres, Grimmjow, a pesar de las apariencias, tenía mucho dinero, así que no le costó nada, Kaien y yo tuvimos que compartir un departamento con una mujer llamada Miyako... esa mujer es la actual esposa de Kaien. En cuanto a Ichigo, pues él se fue a vivir con Neliel, ella ya tenía un hogar, así que apenas Ichigo termino la preparatoria Nell le ofreció su hogar.

Pasaron los años, Ichigo en verdad era feliz con Neliel, yo lo sé porque hablábamos constantemente, lo curioso es que mientras Ichigo era más feliz con Nell, yo era más triste... en ese entonces no entendía porque ese sentimiento tan egoísta, luego lo entendí..., pero eso no influye en esta historia…, Ichigo estaba tan ciegamente feliz y enamorado que no se daba cuenta de la cruel verdad... yo tampoco me daba cuenta, Jaegerjaquez fue el encargado de abrirnos los ojos.

Un día Grimmjow, invitó a Ichigo a tomar unas cervezas, Ichigo, aunque extrañado, aceptó, al entrar al bar se sentaron y Grimmjow le señalo a Ichigo una mesa apartada, al ver hacia esa mesa se podía ver a Neliel, se veía nerviosa... Ichigo quería ir con ella, pero Grimmjow lo detuvo, le dijo que observara, con atención, Ichigo dudoso, aceptó. Lo que vio allí fue terrible para él, de pronto Ichigo observó como un hombre se acerco a saludar a Neliel y luego de eso aquél hombre la beso sin que Neliel hiciera un esfuerzo por separarse de él. Ichigo ni siquiera se molesto en ir a reclamarle algo a Nell, simplemente se fue del lugar y se fue a su casa, para hacer una maleta y no encontrarse más con aquella mujer.

Al llegar a su casa, yo me encontraba allí, quería hacerle una visita sorpresa, pero al verme Ichigo no trató de fingir y me conto absolutamente todo lo que yo acabó de narrar. Yo lo sentía por él, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz, estaba maldita y egoístamente feliz. Le dije a Ichigo que yo haría su maleta, por mientras que tomara agua o pensara donde marcharse. Mientras yo estaba distraída armando la maleta, apareció Neliel en la casa, Ichigo al verla fue a buscarme a mí y a la maleta sin dirigirle la palabra a Nell, pero ella lo detuvo y lo obligó a hablar.

_-¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué esa maleta?-preguntó Neliel_

_-...-_

_-Ichigo... por favor explícame_

_-¿Que debo explicarte Neliel? Tú deberías explicarme a mí quien era el sujeto del bar o porque lo estabas besando- dijo Ichigo tratando de contener la rabia_

_-Ichigo... yo lo siento_

_-¿Es todo lo que dirás?_

_-S-Sí- afirmó Neliel con una mirada perdida_

_-Adiós- respondió de manera cortante Ichigo, mientras me sacaba a mí y a sus pertenencias de ese hogar..._

_..._Luego de eso Ichigo volvió a su hogar por dos semanas, tenía que pensar fríamente, yo me quede aquí, lo hubiera acompañado, pero sabía que él prefería estar solo o con su familia, cuando volvió trajo a Orihime con él, ella deseaba conocer la capital y cuidar de Ichigo, especialmente luego de saber lo que ocurrió con Neliel...

Al inició Ichigo y Orihime no tenían dinero, así que se quedaron en la casa de Ulquiorra... si lo piensas, sí, a pesar de todo ese tiempo "Las Espadas" seguían siendo amigos. Según se, Ulquiorra y Orihime se enamoraron, aunque en un principio Ichigo se molestaba de que Ulquiorra saliera con Orihime, ya que la ve como su hermana, terminó aceptando la relación.

Nuestra vida marchaba muy bien nuevamente, pero hace algo más de un mes... Ichigo se me declaró... Yo deseaba decirle que lo amaba, que lo había hecho todo este tiempo desde que tengo memoria, pero en vez de eso, le dije que lo quería como un amigo y me fui corriendo...

**Fin Racconto**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Rukia, quien había escuchado atentamente la historia

-Dos motivos... el primero, sabía que Ichigo no me amaba... el creía eso, tan solo porque yo lo acompañe en todo el tiempo en el que estuvo separado de Nell y el segundo... es mejor que lo leas tu misma

Luego de decir esto Senna entro a una habitación de su departamento y volvió trayendo una carta junto con ella.

-Ábrela- pidió la mujer de cabello violeta, Rukia obedeció inmediatamente.

_"Estimada Senna:_

_Sé que te preguntaras porque te escribo una carta, especialmente por el hecho de que no nos hemos visto en meses. Te escribo esta carta a ti, porque sé que eres la persona más cercana a Ichigo -aparte de Las Espadas y su familia- debo confesarte algo, hace un tiempo di a luz a bebé, ese niño, era hijo de Ichigo._

_Estoy segura de que por tu mente pasan cientos de preguntas, entre ellas ¿Como está segura de que ese niño es de Ichigo y no del hombre con el que se besó en ese bar? Eso es simple, yo jamás tuve relaciones con aquel hombre, tampoco lo amé, amo o amaré, de hecho lo odiaba. Parto por el inició, yo soy hija de una familia adinerada, por lo tanto, para conservar la fortuna de mi familia me comprometieron con un sujeto de una familia igual de poderosa, ese hombre es Nnoitra Gilga... Yo siempre supe de ese compromiso, por eso, cuando era joven salía con cualquier chico, esperando que alguno me propusiera matrimonio antes de que se llevara a cabo mi boda con ese sujeto. El matrimonio estaba planeado para cuando yo cumpliera 20, pero para mi suerte, Nnoitra viajo a otro país durante 10 años._

_Un día cuando fui como apoderado de Grimmjow a su escuela, fue así como conocí a Ichigo, el era muy atractivo y distinto al resto de los chicos que conocía decidí que él sería mi esposo._

_Yo era muy feliz con Ichigo, aunque Grimmjow siempre me decía que debía finalizar la relación, me trataba de persuadir diciéndome que tarde o temprano volvería Nnoitra y se casaría conmigo, y que el único dañado iba a ser Ichigo. Esto último me hacía reír no por lo que decía Grimmjow en sí, si no porque en esos momentos mi primo demostraba que quería a Ichigo como su amigo -casi como a un hermano- aunque obviamente ninguno de los dos lo va a admitir en su vida._

_Finalmente, llegó el terrible día en que Nnoitra volvió, él me golpeaba y trataba de abusar de mi sexualmente, la boda estaba fijada para dos meses más, fue entonces que lleve a cabo "un plan B", ese sería quedar embarazada de Ichigo, estaba segura de que Nnoitra no aceptaría al hijo de otro sujeto, además de esa manera me vería libre de él y de mi familia para siempre..._

_El día en que Ichigo me vio en el bar con Nnoitra, fue el mismo en el que le dije a ese hombre que estaba embarazada de Ichigo. Nnoitra estuvo a punto de golpearme, pero fue detenido por Grimmjow... mi primo me dijo que fuera a mi casa de inmediato, le hice caso... al llegar a mi hogar vi a Ichigo, el me reclamaba, y yo no fui capaz de decirle nada, ni siquiera le dije que estaba embarazada, el porqué no le dije eso ultimo es un motivo muy fácil: Me di cuenta que era egoísta. Estaba obligando a Ichigo a tener un hijo, ni siquiera sabía su opinión, yo sabía que él se haría cargo de su hijo, el es un hombre correcto... pero yo lo estaba atando a una responsabilidad únicamente mía, decidí irme y dejarlo en paz._

_Ahora voy al grano, el motivo por el que escribo esta carta, es porque mi hijo ha fallecido, dentro de un mes iré a decírselo a Ichigo, quiero que tu veas que este bien, procura no contarle, yo misma lo hare, iré a tu casa el mismo día en que yo se lo diga, en caso de no ir yo... ira otra persona, su novia, en caso de que tenga. Si llega a ser ese el caso, cuéntale a aquella chica todo lo que sabes de Ichigo y muéstrale esta carta, luego tú decides que haces..._

_Esperando tu comprensión, se despide de ti, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck"_

Rukia termino de leer la carta y sintió tristeza, tanto por Neliel como por Ichigo, también por Senna quien había estado enamorada de Ichigo todo este tiempo... todo era tan confuso y drástico... no sabía que pensar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Senna

-Rukia- exclamo la pelinegra, quien recién en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que no se había presentado

-Eres una chica afortunada por ser la novia de Ichigo... Debo hacerte una pregunta

-Adelante- respondió tranquilamente la joven Kuchiki

-¿Cuánto amas a Ichigo?

-Mucho, más de lo que alguna vez creí que amaría a alguien- dijo Rukia sin siquiera pensarlo

-Vaya, es justo lo que me temía- comentó Senna

-¿Por qué dices eso?-cuestionó la joven Kuchiki

-Verás Rukia… Neliel y yo seguimos enamoradas de Ichigo, si lo piensas ambos somos más maduras que tú y podremos ayudarlo a superar lo de su hijo… ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-preguntó la chica de cabello morado

-Tengo una idea, sé más directa

-¿Amas lo suficiente a Ichigo como para dejarlo ir?-pregunto Senna sin ningún titubeo dejando a Rukia pasmada

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: ¿Qué responderá Rukia? ¿Qué contendrá el sobre que le entregó Nell a Fresita? ¿Por qué si "Las Espadas" son tan importantes para Ichigo este no posee una foto de sus integrantes en su pared? Estas y más preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo ;D**

¡Hola! Que emoción escribirles de nuevo :'D ¿Como han estado? Yo, pues, no se ._., he tenido un enredo de sentimientos, ¡Pero lo bueno! ¡Es que por fin pude escribirles luego de cinco semanas! Además... ¡Me puse al día con los reviews! xD

Perdón por las notas de autor en negrita, pero es que el otro día vi pokemon y la voz del presentador esta grabada en mi mente xD

Bueno nos leemos pronto (sí, ahora si es pronto xD)

* * *

**Respuesta Reviews Capítulo 5**

**Videl Kurosaki: **Isshin es el mejor :'D La verdad puse a Nii-sama con Yoruichi-san solo por un motivo: Necesitaba que alguien apaciguara el estado de ánimo de Byakuya... y pues de pronto me acorde de los fics de lovetamaki1 y O:! se me ocurrió xD

**andyantopia: **De hecho la última parte fue mi parte favorita del capítulo jrfdkkfd Gracias por comentar :3

**jessy moon 15: **Te confieso un secreto...(bueno, no es secreto sale en mi perfil xD) ¡Yo también prefiero el UraYoru *-*! ¡Amo la pareja de esos condenados locos! Pero bueno... nunca esta de mal variar con algunas parejas (excepto el IchiRuki... el IchiRuki no lo cambio por nada :'D) No quiero ponerle un rival a Ichigo, la verdad Rukia esta muy enamorada de él, por lo que no importa que medio planeta este detrás de ella, la enana siempre va a preferir a la fresa x3... y bueno... lo de Renji y su falla de pensamiento, pues no fue culpa de Renji, fue mi culpa que no me fije en lo que escribí porque estaba muy apurada T-T

**mari20ortiz: **Gracias por comentar! :3 La verdad puse a Nii-sama con Yoruichi porque no me lo imagino con otra xDD, bueno nos leemos :3

**o0Akisa0o: **¡Ay Byakuya... si tan solo no fueras mi hermano!... OKNO xD, ¡Ichigo te amo! (creo que la falta de computador me afecto xDDD) ¡Sí! Leí tu shot, estuvo muy muy divertido :3 Siempre tendrás mi apoyo mami xD(ok, me acostumbre a llamarte mami porque tu me llamas hija ;D)

**Vegetable Lov3r: **"Enana aristócrata"... como me gustaría que me llamaran asi(?)... okno xD tengo lo de enana, pero no lo de aristocrata T-T (ya veran. algun día sere rica y poderosa muajajaja) Yo igual prefiero el UraYoru, pero necesitaba a alguien que calmara a nii-sama x'D

**AS Carabajal: **¡Alguien a quien le gustó la pareja! OOOOOO: ¡MILAGRO! xD jajaja muchas gracias por comentar :3

**Dark-Kuchiki17: **fjvdkckjfd Gracias por comentar... pues no actualize pronto, para ser exactas me demore una eternidad xDD Pero aquí por fin llego el capítulo 7 :'D

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **¡Ichigo aprobó! O: Yo tampoco me creo que un one-shot tan incoherente como el que hice para tí se haya transformado en una historia con seguidores :'D Todo gracias a ti Hotarunee-san :3

**katy vip: **Yo prefiero el Urahara x Yoruichi... pero también me gusta variar en las parejas xD que bueno que te guste el fic :3

**Start Kurosaki: **que bueno que te guste x3, La verdad no me da la inspiración semanal para hacer capítulos mas largos perdón T-T Nos leemos :3

**Nessie Black 10: **Pues nii-sama pregunta lo que se le da la gana xDDD la verdad no me gusta ni el byayoru ni el byahisa ni el byasoi xDDDD, como que no le encuentro una buena pareja a nii-sama, ni siquiera la relación que tenía con su ex esposa me convence... bueno si te soy sincera, si le encuentro una buena pareja a Byakuya nii-sama, pero si te lo digo... posiblemente me consideres una fujoshi LALALLALALAAALLAALA ¡Cambiemos de tema! XD Nos leemos Fran!

* * *

**Respuesta Reviews Capítulo 6**

**Start Kurosaki: **Soy una troll LOL xD ¿Como creías que se solucionaría? Digo, quiero saber si pensaste lo mismo que escribi o si te imaginabas otra cosa, nos leemos n_n

**jessy moon 15: **¡BRUJA! ¡¿ CÓMO SUPISTE LO QUE IBA A ESCRIBIR?! O: hvtrjfdkve dejando mi emoción de lado, perdón por la bomba nuclear, la verdad es que se me ocurrió un día que estaba aburrida xD, mi opción en cuanto a como iba a terminar siempre fueron 2: Neliel engaño a Ichigo y el hijo era de otro... o que el bebé ya había fallecido; preferí la segunda porque no quería dejar a Nell como TAN mala persona trjkvjre xD Gracias por comentar y perdón por el susto

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Pobre de tu gato :c, personalmente odio a los gatos, pero me disculpo con Rómulo xD,bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y la historia de Ichigo, ahora que cada quién saque sus conclusiones sobre el siguiente

**Pinguina-Fantasma: **¡Hai! Lo subí lo mas temprano que pude patrona xD, Gracias por tus ánimos en mis exámenes, que bueno que te guste mi modo de escribir y desarrollar la historia :3

**Vegetable Lov3r: **Bueno, en este capítulo ya se vio toda la verdad. Ser interrumpida por Ichigo *-* (babea) XDD. ¡Enana Aristócrata suertuda! Igual te adoro Rukia, te envidio... pero eso no quita mi estima por ti trjfklgmre, bueno nos leemos Vegetable ;D

**o0Akisa0o: **A mi tampoco me gusta el IchiNel... es muy extraño xD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la historia del pasado de Ichigo, yo estoy feliz porque por fin pude poner a Grimmjow :3, si lo menciono es porque volverá a aparecer en la historia, no te diré cuando, PERO APARECERÁ!

**andyantopia: **Perdón por la telenovela del capítulo anterior y este u_u, solo le quería poner un poquito de drama :c

**Akusueru: **¡Que bueno que te guste n_n! ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Videl Kurosaki: **jrfkdcgtrhd ¡Perdón! Ichigo FUE papá T-T Ahora debemos ver que responde la enanita :c

**AS Carabajal: **Pues... tuvo un hijo, y Rukia... ya veremos que dice a la pregunta de Senna, espero que te haya gustado la historia de Ichigo (a mi lo que mas me gustó fueron "Las Espadas" *-*)

**Nessie Black 10: **De hecho sí, como que entre y vi puros reviews tuyos... genial! xD pues aqui esta la verdad del hijo u-u, nii-sama, ya veremos su opinión en todo esto, Isshin su reacción también hay que esperar a verla, ¡Perdón por no ser fiel al HitsuHina!... pero es que ya sabes ¡Amo variar en las parejas! (EXCEPTO CON EL ICHIRUKI, ESA PAREJA NUNCA JAMÁS LA CAMBIARE!) bueno, nos leemos nessie-chan :3


	8. La decisión de los Kuchiki

**Gracias a jessy moon 15, andyantopia, AS Carabajal, Start Kurosaki, o0Akisa0o, Vegetable lov3r, Videl Kurosaki, rukia kuchiki White moon, Dark-Kuchiki 17, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, yoruchi sama, Pingüina-Fantasma y a nessie black 10 por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La decisión de los Kuchiki**

Ichigo se encontraba en la soledad de su casa pensando en una sola cosa: Su hijo.

Pasaron minutos, incluso horas, y su mente solo podía ocuparse en aquel asunto ¿Pero en qué más podría pensar? ¿En el clima? No tenía sentido tratar de desviar su mente hacia otro asunto, sabía que todos sus pensamientos iban a terminar en su punto de partida… su hijo.

No podía comprender como se sentía de una manera tan fatal, nunca conoció a ese niño, tampoco sabía de su existencia, de hecho hace tan solo unos instantes supo que ese niño alguna vez existió. ¿Pero que importaba si lo alcanzo a conocer o no? No influía en lo más mínimo, el solo hecho de saber que nunca estaría con su hijo lo destrozaba, que jamás lo iba ver crecer, educarse, ni siquiera iba a poder verlo sonreír aunque fuese una sola vez en su vida.

Había otra cosa que alteraba el ánimo de Ichigo: El sobre que le entrego Neliel.

El pelinaranja conocía muy bien a Nell, sabía a la perfección que había en el interior de ese objeto. **Una foto de su hijo**, estaba completamente seguro de que ese era el contenido del dichoso sobre. Y el saberlo hacia que quisiera menos verlo ¿Cómo iba a ver la fotografía de su hijo y seguir su vida como si nada? Era imposible.

¿Por qué tuvo que morir su hijo y no él? Su hijo hubiera podido tener toda una vida por delante, estaba seguro que crecería parecer una gran persona… pero en vez de eso falleció, y el que estaba vivo era él. Él, una persona la cuál tan solo quería morir en ese momento.

¿Por qué seguía viviendo? Que alguien le diera una sola razón para continuar existiendo. Si la obtenía, iba a vivir en paz y procurando mantener vivo a su hijo al menos en su mente. Pero si no tenía una razón para vivir… ¿No sería lo mejor deshacerse de su vida y encontrarse con su hijo en algún otro lado?

Sabía que esa clase de pensamientos lo hacían un cobarde, pero en ese momento no le interesaba tener fortaleza. Si tan solo alguien le diera un motivo para seguir viviendo…

-Ichigo, ya llegue- exclamo una mujer mientras abría la puerta de la casa

-Rukia…- susurro el pelinaranja al ver como su novia ingresaba en el hogar

-Lamento la demora- dijo Rukia tratando de contener las lágrimas

-¡Rukia!-grito Ichigo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

Rukia abrazo inmediatamente a Ichigo, mientras que este último lloraba desesperadamente. Él jamás había llorando frente a alguien, y tampoco había llorado de una manera tan desesperada en su vida, no entendía como habiendo estado solo no pudo llorar, en cambio, cuando vio a Rukia, se rompió en cosa de segundos.

Rukia abrazaba fuertemente a su pareja, trataba de ser fuerte para no derramar ninguna lágrima, sabía que debía ser fuerte para apoyar a Ichigo, y eso era lo que haría, nunca dejaría a Ichigo, pasara lo que pasara, ella no lo abandonaría, y mucho menos en un momento que ese.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Amas lo suficiente a Ichigo como para dejarlo ir?-pregunto Senna sin ningún titubeo dejando a Rukia pasmada_

_-No, mi amor por Ichigo no es como para dejarlo ir- confesó Rukia_

_-Rukia lo mejor para él es estar con alguien que lo conozca, no seas tan obstinada chica, acabas de asumir que tu amor por Ichigo no es tan grande como para dejarlo ir- reprocho Senna_

_-En ningún momento dije que mi amor por Ichigo no fuese grande, solo dije que no era del tipo de amor que uno dejaría ir, si quieres una respuesta pues aquí esta, mi amor por Ichigo es tan grande como para luchar por él- dijo Rukia con una total determinación dejando atónita a Senna_

_-…Si eso es lo que crees, pues vete con él, pero no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo la chica de los ojos anaranjados, y eso fue lo único que le dijo antes de que Rukia se marchara._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ya Ichigo… desahoga tu sufrimiento con las lágrimas, nadie te dirá nada, yo siempre estaré contigo, apoyándote- dijo Rukia en un tono calmado mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amado

El pelinaranja al escucharla, solo se aferro más a su cuerpo y siguió derramando sus lágrimas, así se quedaron un momento, abrazados mientras eran consumidos por una enorme angustia.

Cuando Ichigo ya estaba algo más tranquilo vio el rostro de la ojivioleta y lo comenzó a acariciar, si hace unos minutos no sabía su motivo para vivir, pues ahora si lo conocía: Rukia. Aquella enana mandona que conoció en un autobús, aquella que tenía un celular lleno de porquerías de conejo, aquella que tenía un hermano que deseaba matarlo, aquella que se había ganado el corazón de su familia, aquella que lo acompañaba en el momento más difícil de su vida y por sobretodo, aquella única mujer a la que amaba.

-Rukia… te amo- dijo Ichigo

-Y yo a ti idiota- respondió Rukia para luego besarlo

Fue un beso cargado de sentimientos, amor, tristeza, consuelo, pero sobre todo esperanza, esperanza de poder superar aquel dolor que se estaba sintiendo.

-Ichigo, yo te ayudare a superar esta tristeza, solo cree en mi- dijo Rukia

-Yo siempre he creído en ti Rukia- aseguro el pelinaranja

-Si crees en mi, entonces abre el sobre que te entrego Neliel-san- pidió la ojivioleta

-No me pidas tanto

-Ichigo, tienes que hacerlo, tarde o temprano- argumento la chica

-Prefiero tarde- dijo Ichigo

-Ichigo en serio, abre ese sobre, mientras antes sea mejor

-Ábrelo tú, prometo verlo, pero por favor, ábrelo tú Rukia- pidió Ichigo

La pelinegra se armó de valor antes de abrir el sobre, sus manos temblaban, trataba de disimularlo, pero no podía, a pesar de eso, estaba decidida a ver el contenido ese maldito sobre.

Al abrirlo se sorprendió de sacar una hoja con datos, era una ficha sobre el hijo de Ichigo, esta ficha decía la fecha de nacimiento, el hospital, el doctor que atendió, el nombre del recién nacido… ¡El nombre! Rukia lo leyó y su rostro de desfiguro.

-Rukia… ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Ichigo al ver la cara descompuesta de su novia

-El… El… El nombre… su nombre…-fue lo único que pudo decir Rukia mientras controlaba su respiración

-¿Eh?

-Su nombre… su nombre era Isshin… como tu padre…-dijo Rukia temblando mientras le entregaba la ficha a Ichigo para que lo pudiera comprobar

Ichigo al leerlo quedo paralizado… ¿En qué pensó Neliel al ponerle ese nombre? ... ¿Ahora como vería a su padre a la cara sin pensar en su hijo? El pelinaranja abandono un poco sus pensamientos al ver como su novia quedo petrificada al sacar otro elemento del sobre, esta vez Rukia no pudo soportar más y se lanzo a llorar. Ichigo la abrazó tratando de consolarla de lo que sea que la hubiera hecho llorar, pero luego vio lo que Rukia tenía en sus manos, era ese objeto que él no deseaba ver... la foto de Isshin, su hijo. En la foto el niño no parecía tener más de 12 meses de edad, el bebé era idéntico a Ichigo, cabello naranja, ojos miel y curiosamente, poseía el ceño fruncido.

El pelinaranja al ver la fotografía no derramo ni una sola lágrima, de hecho, gesticulo una sonrisa, una era una sonrisa sínica, ni nostálgica, simplemente, era una sonrisa. Rukia al inició no comprendía como Ichigo podía estar sonriendo, pero luego entendió que era una sonrisa llena de orgullo, del orgullo de ver a su hijo aunque fuese en una fotografía, el orgullo de que su hijo fuera tan parecido al él. Quizás nadie más podría comprender lo que sentía Ichigo en ese momento, pero Rukia sí, y eso era suficiente para ambos.

-Es hermoso- comentó Rukia secándose las lágrimas

-¿Eh? Por supuesto, es igual a su padre- respondió Ichigo de manera nostálgica

-¿En serio es igual a ti? Pues entonces retiro lo dicho- dijo Rukia para alivianar el ambiente

-Cállate enana

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Rukia, esta lo contesto, sabia quien la llamaba, ya eran las 8 de la noche y estaba lloviendo de una manera terrible, obviamente esa persona la iba a llamar tarde o temprano.

_-¿Aló?-contesto la ojivioleta tímidamente_

_-Rukia… ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto un hombre con voz fría_

_-Estoy con Ichigo, en su casa- respondió Rukia_

_-…Ven a casa inmediatamente- ordenó Byakuya_

_-Nii-sama… no puedo dejar solo a Ichigo- afirmó la pelinegra, sabía que si quería estar con Ichigo debía oponerse incluso a su hermano_

_-¿Por qué no?-cuestiono el hombre_

_-Es muy complicado de decir… y mucho mas por teléfono_

_-Rukia, ven a casa_

_-¡Nii-sama! ¡No puedo dejar a Ichigo!-dijo Rukia enfurecida, pero luego agregó en un tono mas blando- Además… no tengo como irme… con este tiempo el transporte público apenas funciona e Ichigo no tiene auto._

_-Mandare a Renji para que vaya a buscarte_

_-Nii-sama entiende que…-fue lo único que dijo Rukia antes de verse interrumpida_

_-También le diré que traiga a Kurosaki con ustedes- dijo Byakuya de manera cortante para luego finalizar la llamada_

Rukia quedo consternada ¿Llevar a Ichigo? ¿Para qué?

-¿Qué sucedió con Byakuya?-preguntó Ichigo viendo a Rukia

-Quiere que vaya a casa, bueno… que vayamos… Renji vendrá por nosotros- explico la pelinegra

-¿Eh? No pienso ir a tu casa a escuchar un sermón de tu hermano, al menos no hoy

-Lo sé… pero si no vamos por las buenas, Byakuya nii-sama hará que vayamos por las malas

Ichigo y Rukia quedaron observando la fotografía de Isshin… en verdad era un bebé muy lindo, lástima que no estuviera con ellos en ese momento, no pudieron observar por mucho tiempo la fotografía ya que sintieron como alguien golpeaba a la puerta, Rukia la abrió inmediatamente, y sorprendió al ver que era Renji… ¿Cómo se había demorado tan poco?

-Vamos- ordenó el pelirrojo

-¿Cómo supo este sujeto dónde vivo?- preguntó Ichigo

-El jefe tiene un GPS del celular de Rukia, es fácil encontrarla de esa manera- explico Renji

-Renji… ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?

-Estaba comiendo en un restaurante de por aquí cerca… la verdad eso no influye, vayamos rápido

Ichigo antes de seguir a Renji y a Rukia guardo todo lo de su hijo, no pensaba dejarlo tirado en el living, pero mucho menos pensaba llevarlo en algún lugar donde estuviera Byakuya Kuchiki, no es que lo odiara… simplemente aun no confiaba lo suficiente en él.

El camino de ida a la mansión Kuchiki fue realmente silencioso, Renji podía notar la tristeza tanto de su amiga como la del novio de esta, por lo que prefirió no hablar. Al llegar al ya nombrado lugar, Rukia e Ichigo entraron tomados de la mano, y al igual que la primera vez que Ichigo fue a esa casa, fueron inmediatamente a la oficina de Byakuya.

Byakuya al ver entrar a la pareja de novios comenzó por hablar.

-Ichigo Kurosaki… dile a uno de los empleados que te prepare un habitación para quedarte esta noche, ahora retírate, necesito hablar con Rukia a solas- ordenó Byakuya

-Oye, oye ¿Qué quieres decir con que me quede aquí?- pregunto Ichigo

-Rukia no te quiere dejar solo, pero yo no quiero que ella este a solas contigo en tu casa. ¿Es que acaso no comprendes algo tan obvio Kurosaki?

-Tsk, eres muy molesto Byakuya- al decir esto Ichigo salió de la habitación dejando solos a los hermanos

-Nii-sama… ¿En verdad dejaras a Ichigo quedarse?-pregunto sorprendida la ojivioleta

-Eso depende de ti Rukia, cuéntame porque no quieres dejar a Kurosaki solo-pidió el mayor de los Kuchiki

Rukia le conto a su hermano toda la historia, desde que Ichigo era un niño, hasta lo que había sucedido con su hijo. Byakuya escucho todo sin ninguna interrupción, al finalizar el relato, el mayor de los Kuchiki quedo meditando el asunto… por un lado era complejo permitir que su hermana tuviera una relación con un hombre con tan trágico destino, pero por otra parte, podía ver los ojos totalmente decididos de Rukia, ella no iba a dejar a Kurosaki, incluso si él, su propio hermano quien era como su padre, se oponía.

-Ve con ese tal Kurosaki y dile que es invitado a quedarse por tiempo indefinido en este hogar- dictó Byakuya

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, al final no dije el porque Ichigo no tiene una foto de "Las Espadas", quedo como deuda para el siguiente capítulo xD También espero no haber tenido tantas faltas ortográficas o de redacción, no tuve tiempo para revisar S:

Bueno, nos leemos el próximo domingo

Pd. **Me hice una página en facebook xD (se llama Kuniko04... como es obvio)**

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

**jessy moon 15: **Nell no es la trepadora, Senna lo es, ella es quien aseguro que Neliel desea volver con Ichigo, pero ella nunca lo ha dicho. Pues Rukia no es de las que se dejan llevar o engañar, asi que ella bien firme, dice que luchara por Ichigo xD, Como te daras cuenta yo también amo las telenovelas xDDD Nos leemos, gracias por comentar

**andyantopia: **Nah', la única zorra es Senna, Neliel no hizo nada

**AS Carabajal: **¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste?... quede confusa xD Pues en el capítulo de hoy no paso algo asi MUY drástico... solo escribi como sucederian las cosas

**Start Kurosaki: **¿En verdad creiste que iba a hacer que Rukia aceptara? Que raro... en mi mente siempre estuvo el que se negara :l, a mi también me gusto el capítulo anterior... pero este no mucho, siendo autocrítica, lo considere lento, pero era necesario. Nos leemos n_n

**o0Akisa0o: **La verdad Neliel no hizo nada en teoría... la que creyo este momento como "su gran oportunidad" fue unicamente Senna, pero Rukia le paro los carros XD Debo dormirme temprano, pero me da lata xDD, nos leemos mami!

**Vegetable lov3r: **¡SUPERENLO! ICHIGO AMA A RUKIA, Y ELLA LO AMA A ÉL! ¿Asi o más claro se los dejo a Senna y a Nell? xDDDDDDDD ¿Como es eso de que tu prestas a MI marido? XD, mira que yo no ando prestando a tu piña tatuada xD, rjfkd Nos leemos n_n

**Videl Kurosaki: **Pues esta fue la decisión de Rukia: Apoyar a Ichigo hasta el final, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ;D

**rukia kuchiki white moon: **¡Que bueno que te guste n-n! Aqui esta la respuesta de ruki-ruki, nos estamos leyendo, gracias por comentar

**Dark-Kuchiki17: **¡mientras yo este viva y se la dueña de este fic! ¡JAMAS, dejare que alguna otra aparte de rukia se lleven a Fresita! Que bueno que te guste, gracias por comentar x3

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Ok... ahora que rebobinaste el cassete me di cuenta que esto parecia telenovela... bueno, ya me habia dado cuenta, pero ahora esta mas claro que el agua xD. Yo siempre tuve en mente que la respuesta seria el "lo amo tanto que lucharia por él". Hay que asumir que Rukia no es madura, tiene solo 19 años (y yo tengo 15 y me atrevo a hablar de madurez xDDDD) pero lo importante en una relación no es la edad ni la madurez, si no el amor que haya entre la pareja (hay que sone cursi), bueno, nos leemos hotarunee-chan

**yoruchi sama: **¡Una nueva lectora! wiii! Lo siento, pero yo decido a quien mato y a quien no muajajaja, ¡Es como tener una death note! xDDDDDDD Ya, volviendo a la lógica, gracias por comentar, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

**Pinguina-Fantasma: **Si yo hubiera sido rukia las hubiera mandado a la cresta XDDDD (perdón por el lenguaje) Oh! no te tomes en serio mi broma sobre lo de la patrona, no era mi intención u_u Nos leemos x3

**nessie black 10: **No, Senna es la zorra, Neliel no hizo nada xD. Bueno es dificil ir a quemar la casa de Neliel... bueno, digamos que vive en el Hueco Mundo xD, No, Orihime no es quien saca las fotos, es Ichi quien las saca, solo la imagen del IchiRuki la ha sacado Hime para que pudieran salir muy bien ;D xD, No te voy a decir que pareja me gusta para nii-sama muajajaja ;P, solo te digo que no es Rukia... por dos motivos: Uno, ODIO el incesto (ya se que Rukia y Byakuya no son hermanos de sangre, pero me vale, para mi son hermanos de todos modos xD), y dos, Porque Rukia es de Ichigo X3, nos leemos [Pd. Secuestra Hitsugaya-taicho, la verdad no es algo que me preocupe xDDDDDDDDDD]


	9. La decisión de Grimmjow

**Gracias a jessy moon 15, Start Kurosaki, rukia kuchiki White moon, Pinguina-Fantasma, Videl Kurosaki, o0Akisa0o, Vegetable lov3r, Dark-Kuchiki17, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, ALEXZHA, AS Carabajal, nayera99 y nessie black 10 por comentar ;D**

**Alerta, al finalizar de leer este capítulo posiblemente me quieran matar, estan advertidos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La decisión de Grimmjow**

Rukia fue en busca de Ichigo... ¿A cuál de todas las habitaciones de la mansión lo habrían llevado? Rukia camino por uno de los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Ichigo, pero era inútil, ¿Por qué su casa era tan exageradamente grande? De pronto se encontró con una de las empleadas del hogar, era na chica cabello y ojos marrones, la pelinegra creyó que si ella no sabía dónde se encontraba Ichigo, nadie más lo iba a saber.

-Hinamori ¿Has visto a un sujeto con el cabello picudo y naranja?- preguntó la ojivioleta

-No, para nada Rukia-san, lo lamento mucho- respondió la muchacha

-Ah... gracias Hinamori- contestó Kuchiki para luego seguir buscando

-¡Espere Rukia-san!- pidió la empleada, y luego propuso- Yo la ayudo a buscar si quiere

-Te lo agradecería mucho

Luego de esto ambas jóvenes recorrieron toda la mansión en busca de Ichigo, Rukia fue por el lado izquierdo de la mansión, mientras que Hinamori por el derecho. Rukia buscaba desesperada, mientras que la otra muchacha iba en busca del joven desconocido de manera mucho más calmada. En un momento Hinamori abrió una puerta y se encontró con un joven bastante atractivo, y correspondía con la definición de su jefa "sujeto con el cabello picudo y naranja".

-Señor, mi jefa Rukia-san lo está buscando- dijo la muchacha con voz firme, aunque ese sujeto pareciera un delincuente ella no se iba a dejar intimidar

-¿Y dónde está Rukia?-preguntó Ichigo

-Ella está en...-dijo segura Hinamori, para luego darse cuenta que no tenía la respuesta- no lo sé...

Ichigo observó a aquella empleada con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué clase de "gran" desempeño laboral era ese? El pelinaranja decidió ignorar ese hecho, la verdad no entendía nada en ese hogar, prefirió optar por lo lógico y llamó a Rukia.

_-¿Aló, Rukia?_

_-¿Dónde estás Ichigo?-_preguntó la ojivioleta del otro lado de la línea telefónica

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a la muchacha que tenía en frente

-¿Me pregunta a mí?-cuestiono Hinamori

-Claro-respondió Kurosaki

-En la habitación 13-C- contesto de manera sencilla la muchacha

_-En la 13-C- _dijo Ichigo esta vez dirigiéndose a su teléfono

_-¡No te muevas de ese lugar, ya voy!- _exclamó Rukia mientras se marchaba hacia ese lugar

El pelinaranja se quedo parado viendo hacia la nada, aunque trataba de fingir que estaba bien frente a Rukia y los demás, el sabía muy bien que su estado de ánimo era deplorable. Tenía ganas de vivir por Rukia, solo por ella, si ella no existiera hubiese preferido estar muerto. Ichigo estaba tan concentrado en si mismo que no se daba cuenta de la atenta mirada de Hinamori, la muchacha pudo notar inmediatamente la tristeza de los ojos de Ichigo, aunque no conocía a aquel joven, sentía lastima por él, quería apoyarlo, aunque sabía que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio ¿A quién le gustaría recibir consejos de una completa extraña?

De pronto en la habitación apareció Rukia, se quedo junto a Hinamori y ambas observaron a Ichigo… la nostalgia de su mirada color miel se transmitía por toda la habitación, Rukia quien no pudo contenerse más, fue y abrazo a su novio, Ichigo, aunque sorprendido correspondió al abrazo… Hinamori al ver esta escena se marchó un poco más feliz de la habitación.

-Rukia… ¿Qué pasa si no lo supero nunca?-preguntó Ichigo

-No lo sé, solo sé que yo estaré contigo siempre- respondió la ojivioleta sonrojada

-Gracias Rukia…-dijo Ichigo mientras se aferraba más a la joven Kuchiki

Rukia no se sentía capaz de poder soportar con toda la tristeza de Ichigo, sabía que daría lo mejor de ella, aunque fuera joven e inmadura ella ayudaría a Ichigo, pero una cosa era intentar ayudarlo y otra llegar a ayudarlo realmente. ¡No debía tener esas confusiones tan absurdas! ¡Se daba vergüenza! ¡Ella ayudaría a Ichigo y punto!

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba Yoruichi escuchando todo, Byakuya le había revelado la verdad sobre el hijo de Ichigo, por lo que sentía una verdadera lástima tanto por Ichigo como por Rukia, pero había algo que Yoruichi no lograba entender… había algo oculto tras eso, la información que había dado Neliel sobre su hijo fue muy reducida… estaba segura de que faltaba un elemento importante dentro de todo eso. Ignoro sus pensamientos ya que Rukia comenzó a hablar y ella quería escuchar.

-Ichigo… nii-sama dijo que te podías quedar aquí- afirmo la pelinegra para cambiar un poco el tema

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Kurosaki como si nada

-Tiempo indefinido- respondió Rukia

-Esa respuesta no me alivia… pero acepto- dijo Ichigo resignándose

-¿En serio?

-Sé que eso te hará sentir mejor enana

-Gracias idiota- respondió Rukia mientras suspiraba

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X**

Al día siguiente, a pesar de las protestas de Rukia, Ichigo fue a trabajar, no le veía el caso a estar todo el día encerrado en una casa que ni siquiera era suya. Rukia por su parte, tomo las llaves de la casa de su novio y fue a buscar "objetos esenciales" para su estadía en su hogar. La pelinegra le pidió a Hinamori que la acompañara a la casa de Ichigo, por algún motivo confiaba ciegamente en ella.

Una vez en el hogar de Ichigo, Hinamori se hizo cargo de guardar todas las fotografías de la pared según encargo de Rukia, mientras que esta última se adentro en la habitación de su novio, era la primera vez que entraba en ese cuarto, decidió no emocionarse y guardar una gran cantidad de ropa, pero de pronto su atención se fijo en una pequeña mesa de noche que había al lado de la cama, en la mesita habían tres fotografías, dos de ellas estaban puestas en un marco realmente bello, mientras que la última estaba boca abajo.

Rukia observó detenidamente las imágenes que estaban puestas en un marco, en la primera fotografía se encontraban cuatro personas, había un chico de cabello negro y de mirada indiferente, había otro de pelo castaño, parecía estar durmiendo, y en el centro de la imagen se encontraban dos chicos discutiendo, unos con tanto ojos como cabello celeste, y el otro era Ichigo… _-Así que estas son Las Espadas- _pensó Rukia. Luego la pelinegra observo la otra fotografía… eran Ichigo y ella, era la foto que había tomado Orihime.

Finalmente, Rukia observo la fotografía boca abajo… como se esperaba, se trataba del hijo de Ichigo… ver aquella imagen hacia que sintiera un dolor en su pecho, luego pensó, si ella se sentía mal, siendo que aquel bebé ni siquiera era suyo ¿Cómo se sentiría Ichigo? Tarde o temprano el pelinaranja iba a colapsar, no iba a poder aparentar tanta calma de por vida.

Rukia abandono sus pensamientos, tomo las tres fotografías y se las llevo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X**

Ichigo se encontraba en la hora del almuerzo en su trabajo, todo era como de costumbre, nadie se daba cuenta de la tensión del pelinaranja. Ichigo se dispuso a escuchar las conversaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo para olvidarse un poco sus problemas.

_-¡Adivinen: Mi hijo tiene las mejores calificaciones de toda su clase!- dijo emocionado uno de los compañeros de Ichigo_

_-¡Eso no es nada! ¡Mi hijo es el mejor de toda su escuela!-respondió otro_

_-¿De qué sirve ser sólo un sabelotodo? Mi hijo es el segundo lugar de su clase, PERO es el mejor jugador de futbol soccer-exclamo con orgullo otro_

Ichigo tan solo escuchaba una palabra en esa conversación, HIJO, su cabeza le comenzó a doler, lo único que oía era esa endemoniada palabra y ya no la quería escuchar, pasaron algunos minutos e Ichigo no pudo tolerar más aquello, golpeo la mesa de manera tan fuerte que todos los platos, bandejas y vasos puestos en aquella mesa empezaron a retumbar, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esa acción de Ichigo.

-¡¿Pueden parar de hablar de sus hijos una puta vez en su vida?!-gritó Kurosaki fuera de sí

-¿Qu-qué tie-tie-tienes Kurosaki-san?-preguntó una muchacha compañera de Ichigo llena de terror

Tan solo al ver los ojos llenos de miedo de su compañera de trabajo Ichigo noto que había perdido el control ¿Tan mal estaba cómo para perder el control en pleno trabajo?

-Tsk, no es nada, lo lamento- dijo Ichigo mientras iba en dirección a su oficina, pero fue detenido por su jefe, quién apareció rápidamente en el lugar

-Ichigo, tienes la tarde libre- expresó el jefe de la agencia de publicidad en un tono calmado

-No es necesario Kyoraku-san- respondió Ichigo tratando de relajar el tono de su voz

-Ichigo, tienes la tarde libre- repitió Kyoraku, aunque esta vez el tono de su voz sonó como una orden, Kurosaki captó inmediatamente que debía obedecer

-De acuerdo, gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo mientras se marchaba del lugar

El pelinaranja se dio cuenta que en verdad necesitaba ayuda, no podía estar en casa de Rukia, no podía estar en su casa, no podía ir a trabajar… definitivamente no podía estar en ningún lugar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X**

En otro lugar de Karakura, se encontraba una mujer llegando a un hogar bastante lujoso, al llegar se encontró con un hombre de cabello y ojos celestes, este hombre la mirada con unos ojos cuestionadores, la mujer respiró profundo, ya era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Kurosaki?-preguntó el hombre directamente

-Le conté todo… pero no lo quiso aceptar- respondió la mujer

-¡¿Cómo es posible que Kurosaki no lo acepte?!-cuestionó el chico de cabello celeste

-No lo sé, no creí que fuera de esa clase de hombres…-dijo la mujer en un tono apenado

-¡Iré a matar a Kurosaki por ser tan poco hombre!-exclamó furioso el hombre

-¡No Grimmjow!-gritó la mujer- ¡Él no importa, después de todo mi hijo tendrá una madre, y un buen tío, además de que vivirá en un buen hogar haya en Francia!

-Tsk, cómo digas Neliel, por cierto baja la voz, despertaras a Isshin- dijo Grimmjow resignándose

-Sí, lo sé- al decir esto Neliel fue a una habitación

Grimmjow quedo pensando, la última vez que vio a Ichigo fue desde la escena en el bar hace dos años, ¿Cómo era posible de qué Ichigo no aceptará a su hijo? Debía haber algo oculto tras todo eso… Estaba decidido, el mismo obligaría a Ichigo a hacerse cargo de Isshin, aunque lo iba a hacer a escondidas de su prima, por algún motivo, no estaba totalmente seguro de que tan sincera le fue Neliel.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Hola!, Por favor! no me maten! xDDD El nuevo giro de la historia de debio a dos hechos: Uno, no sirvo para escribir tragedias, dramas sí, tragedias NO, y que el bebé este muerto, se me escapo de las manos. Dos, una amiga me dijo que él bebé no podía estar muerto, que ella me mataría a mí. Normalmente a ella casi siempre le hago caso en los fics, de hecho gracias a ella esta historia no quedo como un one-shot

Por otro lado: ¡Ahora si pueden llamar Zorra a Nell en este fic! XD

Nos leemos

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**jessy moon 15: **Gracias por comentar n_n, sinceramente (siendo auto-crítica) a mi no me gustó mucho el capítulo anterior, espero que este si te haya gustado, nos leemos

**Start Kurosaki: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, no se si tenias en mente este giro de la historia, si es asi, eres un adivino, porque a mi se me ocurrió hoy XD

**rukia kuchiki White moon: **¡Ahora la maldita no es Senna, ES NELIEL! xD Gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos

**Pinguina-Fantasma: **¡Rukia we love you! xDD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos

**Videl Kurosaki: **¡Rukia es la mejor! Neliel esta caga de la cabeza en este fic xD, bueno la foto de las espadas no estaba en la pared porque estaba en el velador, hay es donde tiene las fotos d las personas MAS importantes aun que el resto

**o0Akisa0o:** En el capítulo de hoy, Senna se perdió entre las sombras, la que quedo al descubierto fue nell, nii-sama ¡Adoptanos a todas! xD De Senna tiene la foto porque a pesar de que lo haya rechazado, sigue siendo su amiga, mientras que de Neliel tiene la fotografía por que prefiere recordar los buenos momentos en vez del fin de esa relación, y sobre lo de la fotografía de las espadas lo respondi en el review de arriba (el que le respondi a Videl Kurosaki)

**Vegetable lov3r: **Pero yo no más puedo prestarlo! *se relaja* bueno, volviendo al fic xD, Chibi itsygo esta vivo! nos leemos

**Dark-Kuchiki17: **¡El IchiRuki, es amor en estado puro! menos mal que no me haz matado(?) nii-sama es una gran persona, solo que lo oculta, nos leemos

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **x3, a mi me paso algo parecido a eso de "no tener novio", lo contaré lo más breve posible, yo tengo una prima que es hija única, mi hermano y yo siempre hemos sido como los hermanos mayores de ella, además de que somos super inmaduros asi que jugamos a cualquier cosa que a ella se le ofrezca, la cosa es que hace 8 meses aproximadamente, mi prima se entero de que yo en ese entonces iba a cumplir 15 años, y se puso a llorar y me dijo que no queria que yo creciera porque no la iba a querer más, FUE TERRIBLE! se me partió el corazón hay mi mismo u_u, la cosa es que aun la sigo tratando como a una hermanita xD. Me costo mucho saber que palabras exactas ponerle a Byakuya, por que decir "Bienvenido", estaba fuera de toda posibilidad xD, nos leemos onee-chan

**ALEXZHA: **Sí, nell apareció otra vez, Ahora falta ver lo que pasa cuando se entere Ichi sobre la verdad, nos leemos, gracias por el apoyo

**AS Carabajal: **Nii-sama! Te adoramos! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior x3

**nayera99: **Que bueno que te guste tanto el fic, en verdad, me halagas, haces que me sonroje(?) Yo jamás cambiare el bando del IchiRuki, por muy complicada que este la historia, seré IchiRuki for ever! gracias por comentar, nayera-san

**nessie black 10: **¡Fran! Ahora si tienes todo el derecho de quemar la casa de neliel xD Senna esta más loca que una cabra(?), Nah' byakuya es mas directo, si lo quiere matar puede facilmente comprar una pistala y ¡BANG! adiós Kurosaki-kun! okno xD sobre la pareja de nii-sama te responderé por interno, la verdad siento que muchas personas me pueden juzgar por la verdadera respuesta xD, mmm... no, en esta historia Renji no ama a Rukia xD nos leemos Fran!


	10. Determinación de Ganar

**Gracias a jessy moon 15, Videl Kurosaki, Start Kurosaki, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, AS Carabajal, ALEXZHA, o0Akisa0o, Shirayuki hanna, Vegetable lov3r y nessie black 10 por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Determinación de Ganar**

Una vez fuera de su trabajo, Ichigo se quedó vagando por un parque durante al menos dos horas, luego decidió ir a su casa antes de ir a la de Rukia, deseaba estar solo un momento, pensar claramente cuanto le estaba afectando lo de su hijo, lo ideal sería buscar a un psicólogo o algún profesional que lo ayudara... Al llegar a su hogar se sorprendió de que este no estuviera vacío, todo lo contrario, habían tres personas que él reconocía a la perfección: Rukia, Grimmjow y la chica que lo había encontrado ayer en la casa de la enana.

Ichigo no alcanzó a reaccionar ni a decir nada, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su rostro, Grimmjow lo acababa de golpear. Ichigo no hizo nada por defenderse y recibió uno tras otro los golpes que le brindaba el del pelo celeste.

-¡Deja de golpear a mi novio!-gritó Rukia desesperada mientras se acercaba a Grimmjow para detenerlo.

-Así que novio…-comento el de los ojos celeste- ¡Dime Kurosaki! ¿Acaso no te haces cargó de tu hijo para estar con ella?

Al escuchar "tu hijo" tanto Rukia como Ichigo quedaron petrificados observando a Grimmjow -_¿De qué diablos hablaba?- _se preguntó la pareja. Pero Ichigo no lo tolero, no iba a soportar que hablaran de su hijo, por lo que le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Grimmjow en la mandíbula.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hijo Grimmjow!-exclamó enfurecido el pelinaranja

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo hijo cuando ni siquiera te haces cargo de él?!-reclamo Grimmjow de forma colérica

-¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! ¡Mi hijo está muerto!-gritó Ichigo con odio hacia la persona que tenía enfrente

-¿Qué?-preguntó el de los ojos celestes sin comprender.

-¡¿Quieres qué te lo repita estúpido?!

-No me llames estúpido Kurosaki… ya comprendo todo. Neliel te mintió- dijo Grimmjow calmándose

-¿Eh?-preguntó Ichigo quién ya no comprendía nada

-Tu hijo está vivo Kurosaki- aseguró Jaegerjaquez en un tono tan serio que nadie sería capaz de desmentirlo… excepto Ichigo

-Eso es imposible, Neliel me dijo que estaba muerto ¿Qué ganaría diciéndome eso?- preguntó Ichigo, deseaba creerle a su amigo, en verdad quería que su hijo estuviese vivo, pero no podía aceptar eso tan fácilmente.

-Isshin, tu hijo, está vivo, lo puedo demostrar-afirmó Grimmjow- sígueme

-De acuerdo… Rukia ¿Vienes conmigo?-preguntó Ichigo dirigiéndose a su novia

-Por supuesto- respondió Rukia, quien también deseaba creer en las palabras de Grimmjow- Momo, encárgate de todo aquí, no vemos después

-Sí Rukia-san-afirmó la chica de los ojos marrones

Ichigo y Rukia siguieron a Grimmjow hasta su automóvil, era un carro deportivo de dos asientos, por lo que Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron que compartir su asiento, el viaje no fue largo, pero los minutos que duro fueron bastante incómodos para los tres, Rukia no sabía que decir, Ichigo solo pensaba en su hijo y Grimmjow se consideraba un mal tercio.

De pronto llegaron a un hogar ni tan pequeño ni tan grande… era del tamaño normal, Grimmjow aseguró que Neliel no se encontraba por lo que podrían entrar y evitarse una discusión temporalmente. Ichigo entró corriendo al hogar y se encontró con un niño durmiendo en los brazos de Yoruichi… ¿Qué hacia Yoruichi en ese lugar? Bueno, eso no importaba por el momento, lo más importante era el niño… un pequeño de cabello anaranjado.

-Está vivo…-susurro Ichigo mientras que una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro y una alegría increíble le llenaba el alma

Todos los presenten se quedaron observando a Ichigo, Yoruichi estaba feliz por el muchacho, además de tener una autosatisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo, Grimmjow aunque estaba contento por su amigo, deseaba exigirle explicaciones a su prima. Pero la más feliz de los tres espectadores era Rukia, la muchacha fue directamente a abrazar a su novio, Ichigo aceptó encantado de recibir a Rukia entre sus brazos.

-Está vivo Rukia, ¡está vivo!-exclamó el pelinaranja mientras abrazaba a su novia

-Sí Ichigo… está vivo- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-Ichigo ¿No quieres cargar a tu hijo?-pregunto Yoruichi

Kurosaki, aunque algo nervioso, aceptó cargar a su hijo en brazos… al tenerlo junto a él sintió una extraña sensación… no sabría cómo llamarla, era una sensación ¿Reconfortante? Quizás… pero no era eso, era algo mucho más grande. Bueno, el nombre exacto del sentimiento que estaba teniendo no era lo importante, lo que en verdad importaba era una cosa, Ichigo no dejaría solo a su hijo nunca.

-Yoruichi-san ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Rukia

-Verás Rukia, cuando supe lo de tu novio y su hijo se me hizo muy raro que Neliel no les diera información detallada, como el doctor que la atendió o en el hospital que dio a luz, el caso es que ayer comencé a investigar inmediatamente sobre Neliel y di con que vivía en este hogar, cuando llegue me encontré con Grimmjow cuidando del bebé y le dije que yo lo cuidaría, que fuera a visitar a Ichigo-explicó Yoruichi

-¿Y si Grimmjow sabía por qué me golpeo?-pregunto Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

Rukia y Grimmjow se alegraron de ver como el pelinaranja volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, un idiota terco y gruñón.

-Yo no sabía que tú creías que tu hijo estaba muerto- comentó Grimmjow, pero luego agrego- aunque fue divertido golpearte bastardo

-Estás enfermo- respondió Ichigo

De pronto se escucho abrir la puerta del hogar, al ver quien acababa de llegar, la atmosfera agradable se terminó, había llegado Neliel. La mujer no se fijo en nadie más que no fuera Ichigo, los ojos de Nell reflejaron un pavor increíble _-¿Qué hace Ichigo aquí?- _era lo único que pensaba la mujer. Necesitaba inventar una escusa, ¿Cómo explicarle a Ichigo qué su hijo estaba vivo?

-Primita- dijo Grimmjow tomando la palabra, el ojiceleste se acerco a su prima y la observó de forma amenazadora- ¿Por qué me engañaste a mí y a Kurosaki?

-Grimmjow maldito-murmuró Neliel viendo a su primo con verdadero odio, luego lo empujo y comenzó a gritarle- ¡¿Por qué trajiste a Ichigo?! ¡¿Eres enfermo?!

-¡Tu eres la enferma! ¡¿Por qué le dices que su hijo está muerto?!

-¡Cállense!-se interrumpió Rukia enfadada- ¡Van a despertar a Isshin!

Los dos primos se quedaron observando a la ojivioleta, sabían que ella tenía la razón, pero Grimmjow en verdad deseaba aclarar el asunto, mientras que Neliel solo quería tomar a su hijo y salir corriendo. Ichigo, quien hasta ahora solo veía la discusión tomo una decisión.

-Rukia hazme un favor- pidió Ichigo

-¿De qué se trata?- cuestiono la muchacha

-Toma a mi hijo, quédate aquí con él- al decir esto Ichigo entrego a su hijo, y besó la frente de su novia, luego añadió-Neliel, Grimmjow, vamos a hablar afuera

Rukia se abrazó al hijo de su novio, el contacto con el bebé fue tan cálido y agradable que la hizo sentir como si fuera su propio hijo, la pelinegra sacudió su cabeza al tener tales pensamientos, sabía que no era correcto pensar de esa manera. Ichigo, mientras tanto, fue el primero en salir de la casa, seguido por Neliel quien se encontraba temblando, y detrás de ellos Grimmjow.

-Bien Neliel… explícate- ordenó Ichigo

-¿No piensas insultarme?-preguntó la mujer

-No vale la pena perder el tiempo insultándote, quiero ver qué dices a tu favor- dijo Ichigo de manera fría

-No quería que supieras de nuestro hijo, Grimmjow me obligo a hablar contigo Ichigo, yo considere que sería mi oportunidad para volver contigo, por eso le envié una carta a Senna diciendo que tuvimos un hijo que falleció, supuse que así la mantendría alejada de ti. Pero cuando fui a tu casa y te encontré como novio de esa maldita mocosa…

-¡No insultes a Rukia!-interrumpió abruptamente Ichigo

-Perdón… cuando te vi con ella, observe que en verdad la amas, que no importaba que sucediera, tu estarías con ella. Por eso te mentí con lo de nuestro hijo, sabía que te ibas a querer hacer cargo de él. Pero yo tenía una oferta de trabajo en Francia, pensaba que si estabas soltero podríamos ir a vivir los tres juntos, pero al estar como novio de esa tipa supe que no abandonarías Japón, pero también que no dejarías a tu hijo

-Neliel… me das vergüenza- afirmó Ichigo

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por amarte?! ¡¿Por querer estar con mi hijo?!-cuestiono la mujer de manera desesperada

-Podrías conseguir trabajo en el lugar que quisieras, fácilmente te puedes quedar en Japón, yo venir a visitar a mi hijo cada fin de semana y…

-¡NO!- gritó Neliel- ¡No te permitiré que veas a mi hijo!

-Neliel también es mío-expresó Ichigo

-¡No me importa! ¡Mañana me iré a Francia con Isshin y tú no podrás hacer nada!

-Neliel no quería llegar a esto… pero iremos a juicio por la custodia de Isshin-afirmo el pelinaranja

-Ichigo… tu no vas a quitarme a mi hijo ¿Cierto?- preguntó la mujer de manera nerviosa

-No quería, pero es la única solución, voy a luchar por mi hijo Neliel- dijo Ichigo con tal seguridad que hizo que Neliel sintiera miedo

-¡Pues vas a ver cómo voy a ganar!-gritó la mujer sin pensarlo- ¡Obviamente le darán la custodia legal a la madre del niño! ¿Cómo piensas que vas ganar si en dos años no te has hecho cargo de tu hijo?

-¡No sabía que existía!-reclamó el de los ojos miel

-Trata de convencer a los abogados de eso-dijo Neliel con seriedad

-Tsk, veo que no hay otra opción-comentó Grimmjow- si irán a tribunales yo me hare cargo de su hijo hasta que termine el juicio

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Neliel e Ichigo

-Sería injusto que Isshin se quedara con alguno de sus padres, que pasaría si se quedara con Neliel, pero Ichigo ganara el juicio, el pobre bebé estaría confundido, lo mejor es que ninguno de los dos lo vea- explicó Jaegerjaquez

Neliel e Ichigo aceptaron muy en su contra la condición de Grimmjow, los tres entraron a la casa luego de esto, Yoruichi ya se había marchado. Neliel comenzó a hacer su maleta para irse de la casa, Ichigo se despidió de su hijo, quien seguía durmiendo y se marcho con Rukia…

En el camino Ichigo le comentó a su novia lo acordado en cuanto al juicio, Rukia se veía nerviosa, Neliel tenía más probabilidades de quedarse con el bebé, pero sabía que Ichigo no se daría por vencido.

-Lo único malo es que no podre ver a Isshin por todo el tiempo que dure el juicio- comento Ichigo

-Ichigo… ¡Tengo un plan!-grito la muchacha emocionada

-¿Eh?

-Tú no puedes ver a tu hijo… pero nada me impide a mí ir a verlo- dijo la pelinegra

-Que ni se te ocurra- exclamo Ichigo- ¿Qué pasa si te encariñas con Isshin y yo pierdo el juicio?

-¡Ichigo vas a ganar!- dijo Rukia mirando seriamente a su novio

Ichigo suspiro y miro la determinación de su novia, al verla sonrió y pensó lo afortunado que era, cualquier otra chica de 19 años habría abandonado a su novio si se enterara de que este tenía un hijo… pero ella era distinta, ella estaba tomando tan serio el asunto como si se tratara de su propio hijo.

El pelinaranja besó dulcemente los labios de su novia, quien recibió el beso desprevenidamente.

-Tienes razón Rukia… vamos a ganar- afirmo Ichigo mirando a Rukia quien estaba totalmente sonrojada

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo con flojera XD Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad **al fic le quedan dos o tres capítulos.**

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos leemos

Posdata: Algo que se me olvido decir la semana pasada... ¡SUPERAMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS :'D!

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews: **

**jessy moon 15: **vrfedkvfd Me deberian contratar en televisa(?) xD No, que latita escribir todo un viaje a Francia, mejor vayámonos a juicio al tiro xD Gracias por comentar n_n, nos leemos

**Videl Kurosaki: **Pues ya vimos las razones de Neliel... esta más loca que una cabra la mujer, al final Senna solo cayo en el juego de Nell, al igual que todos, que bueno que te haya gustado (posdata, me da igual que insultes a Neliel XD, en este fic se lo merece)

**Start Kurosaki: **No, la verdad le quedan como máximo tres capítulos xD, Neliel engaño a todos, a Grimmjow, a Ichigo, a Senna, a Rukia, no Nell no va a morir asi de la nada, seria muy O_ó, tampoco va tiene enfermedad terminal y no va a ir a la cárcel... seria todo muy random xDDD, pero son buenas teorias considerando lo telenovelesco del fic, gracias por comentar

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **¡Vamos onee-chan! ¡Mata a Nell! XD Yo tampoco soportaba a Ichi sufriendo T-T, nos leemos (gracias por lo de mi primita :3)

**AS Carabajal: **Bueno, sobra decir que neliel esta loca xDDD, pero las locas pueden sacar muchos argumentos, ya veremos quien se quedara con el bebé, Ichi o la loca XD, gracias por leer

**ALEXZHA: **No te preocupes, el final es IchiRuki... además el bebé tiene dos años... no influye demasiado lo que piense (seamos sinceras ¿Tu te acuerdas de que pensabas a esa edad?, yo ni idea xD)

**o0Akisa0o: ***bueno... cuando escribo siempre estoy en mi habitación...* Pues hizo eso por celos, ella queria Ichigo para ella y nadie más, y si ella no lo tenia, su hijo tampoco, ok mami, ya te recompensare con un fic de humor (tu ya sabes cual- te lo dije por facebook) nos leemos

**Shirayuki hanna: **Que bueno que te haya gustado n_n, muchisimas gracias por comentar, en verdad tu comentario me ha halagado.

**Vegetable lov3r: **con tu EH? EH? EH? hiciste que recordara a Doris de buscando a nemo... volviendo al fic xD, Pues Yoruichi y Grimmjow la detuvieron, y si Itsygo esta vivo :'D nos leemos, que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar :3

**nessie black 10: **Ok, ok, si es zorra xDDD, No pues, Isshin Jr si es hijo de Ichigo xDDD, nah' en serio estoy considerando poner a Neliel en el psiquiatra... y de paso me voy con ella xDDD, en todo caso, algún día comentaras a tiempo, algún día *mirada perdida al horizonte* XDDD, bueno nos leemos


	11. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**Gracias a jessy moon 15, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, o0Akisa0o, Vegetable lov3r, AS Carabajal, Adrii Kyouyama, Shirayuki hanna, Start Kurosaki, Pinguina-Fantasma, nessie black 10 y lizet dbz por comentar n_n**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

Rukia acababa de terminar un examen, al igual que siempre, era probable que tuviera una calificación sobre 9, ella estaba segura de que le había ido bien. Al terminar la prueba se quedo esperando a su amiga Matsumoto, sabía que la mataría si no comentaban las respuestas.

De pronto observó a su amiga salir del aula. Se veía pálida y con ganas de morir.

-¿Qué tal te fue Rangiku?-preguntó la pelinegra

-¿Es una broma?-dijo Rangiku con una mirada asesina, pero luego suspiró y dijo de forma alterada- ¡Voy a reprobar esta asignatura!

-Vamos Rangiku, no creo que te haya ido tan mal, el examen no estuvo difícil…

-¡¿Cómo que no estuvo difícil?!-exclamó alarmada la rubia

-Si prestaras atención en clases…-murmuró la ojivioleta

-¿Cómo quieres que preste atención a historia? ¡Es la clase más aburrida del mundo! ¡¿A quién le interesa lo que hicieron unos sujetos hace cientos de años?!

-Si esos sujetos, como los llamas tú, hubieran sido atractivos seguramente te interesaría la historia-comento Rukia

-Puede que tengas razón- respondió Matsumoto con una sonrisa- por cierto ¿Quieres venir a beber algo? Todos iremos… excepto el niño de Hitsugaya, ya sabes él es muy moralista, además tiene menos de 18 años…

-No iré, tengo otra cosa que hacer- afirmo Rukia

-¡Eres igual de aguafiestas que Hitsugaya!-exclamó la mujer voluptuosa

-¿A quién llamas aguafiestas Matsumoto?-preguntó Hitsugaya… apareciendo de quién sabe donde

-¡No te lo tomes mal Toshi… digo Hitsugaya-sempai!-dijo Rangiku

Rukia vio a sus amigos, y sonrío. Luego se marchó, en verdad tenía amigos bastantes peculiares, uno de los ejemplos de esa particularidad, era que Rangiku, a pesar de ser mayor que Toshiro, era "pupila" de él. Esto era porque el albino tenía mejores calificaciones que ella.

La pelinegra se retiró de la universidad y tomo un taxi rumbo a la casa en donde se encontraba Isshin, al llegar suspiró y golpeó la puerta, quedó varios minutos esperando, volvió a golpear, nadie respondía, ahora goleó de manera más fuerte hasta que un hombre cubierto tan solo con una toalla abrirle la puerta. Era Grimmjow.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿No te aburres de venir?-preguntó Grimmjow

-¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?! ¡¿Acaso todas Las Espadas permiten que la gente los vea solo cubiertos con toallas cuando recién salen de la ducha?!-gritó Rukia más alarmada que Rangiku quejándose de un examen.

Grimmjow sonrió de manera maliciosa, le encantaba perturbar a las personas, especialmente si eran jóvenes tan inocentes como la que tenía en frente.

-¿Es que acaso prefieres vernos sin toalla? Me la puedo quitar si quieres- ofreció Grimmjow con la obvia intención de molestarla

Rukia simplemente le otorgó un golpe en el estómago e ingreso a la casa, no se iba a dejar intimidar por un idiota como él. Al entrar a la casa, camino por una ruta específica, llevaba ya una semana yendo a esa casa, así que ya la conocía, de pronto entro a una habitación y se encontró con Isshin jugando con un cascabel… era un bebé realmente bello.

-Oye, oye, ¿Por qué estas en mi casa de nuevo?-preguntó Grimmjow quien venía con un severo dolor muscular en la zona abdominal por culpa de Rukia

-Te he dicho todos estos días… como Ichigo no puede estar con su hijo, yo estaré con él-respondió sencillamente la ojivioleta

-Sí como digas, después de todo no eres tan inútil, gracias a ti Isshin ha aprendido más palabras-asumió el de los ojos celeste

Luego de eso Jaegerjaquez se retiró de la habitación, y Rukia se quedó jugando con Isshin. A Rukia le encantaba jugar con ese niño, aunque al inició no sabía qué hacer o decir, aprendió a cuidarlo y a divertirse con él.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X**

Grimmjow se encontraba en su habitación debatiendo si ir donde se encontraba Rukia o no. Por un lado, no le interesaba aquella chica, pero no podía dejar a su sobrino con una completa extraña, por muy novia de Ichigo que fuera o por mucho que hubiera venido durante la semana. Suspiró y decidió ir, a ver qué ocurría, un vistazo no le haría mal a nadie. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver como la puerta de su habitación se abría por Rukia quién traía a Isshin en sus brazos.

-¡Grimmjow!-exclamó la muchacha

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Le pasó algo malo a Isshin?!-preguntó Grimmjow preocupado

-¡No! ¡Mira podemos mantener una conversación fluida!-dijo emocionada Rukia

-¿Solo eso?-cuestiono el hombre fingiendo decepción, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido, antes de que Rukia viniera hacerse cargo de bebé Isshin solo podía decir "Grimm" y "pipí"

-Eres un idiota, nunca te preocupas por tu sobrino, mejor me voy

La pelinegra se marchó, mientras Isshin se despedía con su pequeño brazo. Grimmjow tomó a su sobrino en brazos y ambos se quedaron observando la puerta por la cual la chica se marcho. El de cabello celeste solo pensaba en lo increíble que era Rukia al poder hacer hablar a Isshin, Neliel lo había intentado hace mucho, pero nunca lo había logrado, por su parte, él solo se preocupo de que su sobrino pudiese decir cuando quería ir al baño y decir parte de su nombre.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X**

Al llegar a su casa, Rukia se encontró inmediatamente con Ichigo quien al verla llegar quedo aliviado. El chico la abrazó, Rukia al sentir el contacto se sintió feliz.

-Otra vez fuiste- exclamó Ichigo mientras tenia a Rukia entre sus brazos

-Déjame decir que no lo lamento- respondió la chica- tu hijo es increíble, lo único malo es Grimmjow

-No te acerques a ese estúpido ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Ichigo en un tono extraño

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-cuestiono la pelinegra

-Ese maldito será mi amigo, pero no es ciego, de seguro se enamorará de ti si le prestas mucha atención- contestó Kurosaki en un tono de protección

-¿Cómo es posible que estés celoso de tu amigo?

-¡No estoy celoso enana!- dijo Ichigo sonrojado

-Como digas… por cierto ¿En verdad confías en tu abogado?-preguntó la muchacha

-Por supuesto, ya sé qué parece un loco, pero a él le confiaría cualquier cosa

La joven Kuchiki solo suspiró, Ichigo hace un par de días le había presentado a su abogado, parecía un loco de remete, pero el pelinaranja argumento que su abogado JAMÁS había perdido un caso, solo deseaba que este no fuera el primero. Rukia se fue a su cuarto, pero no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa por Ichigo, sabía que el juicio no duraría solo un día, como mínimo tendría que durar tres días. La ojivioleta estaba teniendo un insomnio terrible, camino por su pieza, rodo por su cama buscando una posición cómoda pero nada servía.

De pronto sintió como se abría la puerta de su habitación, fingió hacerse la dormida en caso de que fuera su hermano. Con el paso de los minutos sentía unos leves pasos acercarse a ella.

-Deja de hacerte la dormida enana

Definitivamente no era nii-sama.

-¿Qué haces en mi pieza?-preguntó la chica en forma de susurro para no despertar a nadie… aunque sabía que era estúpido, era una casa bastante grande como para que alguien la escuchara

-No puedo dormir-respondió Ichigo sentándose en la orilla de la cama de la chica- y quería ver si al menos tú podías dormir

-Como puedes ver tampoco puedo

-No quiero perderlo Rukia- dijo Ichigo

Luego de decir esto, Ichigo entró completamente a la cama de la ojivioleta, la chica le permitió el acceso sin protestas y luego se abrazó a él.

-Pero tú "súper abogado" lo solucionara ¿No?-preguntó Rukia en tono de burla

-Por supuesto ya te dije que él no pierde ningún caso.

-Eso espero-dijo Rukia suspirando

-Hablemos de otra cosa-pidió Ichigo

-¿Qué te parece hablar de la inmortalidad del cangrejo?-sugirió la muchacha

-Eres una tonta-dijo Ichigo apoyando su frente junto a la de ella

-Tonto tú-respondió la chica infantilmente

Ichigo comenzó a besar la curva del cuello de Rukia, la chica se dejo besar, hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba con Ichigo sin pensar en los problemas que los rodeaban. Rukia inconscientemente comenzó a quitarle la remera a Ichigo, en ese preciso instante, el pelinaranja dejo de besar el cuello de su novia.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-preguntó Rukia algo decepcionada

-Cierra los ojos

-Ichigo responde a mi pregunta

-Solo cierra tus ojos enana-ordenó Ichigo

La muchacha resignada cerró sus ojos tal como lo había pedido Ichigo

-¿Qué ves?-cuestiono el pelinaranja

-Obviamente no veo nada-contestó Rukia

-Esa es mi vida sin ti-dijo Ichigo- Y como eres todo para mi, quiero que tu primera vez sea algo único, en un momento en que los dos nos encontremos bien emocionalmente

Rukia abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban iluminados, en verdad Ichigo era un poeta frustrado o algo por el estilo. Suspiró y aceptó el hecho de que al menos por hoy, se tendría que conformar solo con dormir con él.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X**

Al día siguiente, por petición de Ichigo, Rukia no fue al juicio. Ella en verdad quería estar allí apoyándolo, pero termino aceptando la solicitud de su novio. Pero no se iba a quedar en su casa como si nada, al ser sábado ella tenía el día libre, así que decidió ir a ver a Isshin. Suspiró y maldijo su suerte, sería otro día con el maldito de Grimmjow. La pidió a Renji que la llevara en automóvil, y al llegar se encontró al de cabello celeste en el jardín junto a Isshin.

Al bajarse del auto se quedó observando un momento, Grimmjow parecía estar jugando con el niño, ya que Jaegerjaquez caminaba fingiendo correr mientras Isshin lo perseguía.

-Así que al menos eres una buena persona con tu sobrino, ¿Cierto cabeza de cielo?-pregunto Rukia

-Definitivamente ese es el apodo más malo que he escuchado-dijo Grimmjow, y luego agrego- pero no se le puede pedir algo mejor a una pequeña-burguesa

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Mejor vete a tu cuarto y déjame a mí sola con Isshin!-exclamó Rukia enfurecida

-¿De qué hablas? No pienso dejar a mi sobrino solo con una loca

-¡Pero si toda la semana me dejaste estar con él!

-Eso fue porque durante la semana no sabía que estabas loca, además Isshin y yo iremos al zoológico

-Entonces voy con ustedes-afirmó la ojivioleta

-Como quieras- respondió Grimmjow de manera indiferente

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X**

Ichigo se encontraba sentado junto a su abogado, este último se notaba muy relajado, completamente distinto a como se sentía Kurosaki. En el otro lado del juzgado se encontraba Neliel junto a una mujer de cabello corto, oscuro y con severa expresión en su rostro. Sin duda alguna ella era la abogada.

-Jo jo, Kurosaki-san, lamento decirte que la abogada de Nell-san es muy buena-comentó el abogado del ojimiel

-Urahara-san, es una broma ¿No?-preguntó Ichigo molesto

-No es broma, la aboga de Nell-san es Soi Fong, a mi me cae bastante bien, pero creo que ella me odia, vaya, vaya, el juicio va a estar muy difícil-afirmó Urahara

-Más te vale ganar Urahara-san

-Confía en mi Kurosaki-san- dijo el abogado con seguridad

Ichigo se resigno, no podía hacer otra cosa que creer en Kisuke Urahara, el mejor amigo de su padre, era un sujeto bastante raro y holgazán, pero siempre que se proponía algo lo cumplía, e Ichigo estaba seguro de que esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción. De pronto todo el mundo en la sala guardo silencio ya que había llegado el juez.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X**

La pelinegra se sentía mal por estar paseando por un zoológico mientras su novio veía la custodia de su hijo. ¿En verdad había sido una buena idea ir? Grimmjow parecía estar aburrido, mientras que Isshin se reía de todo. Si veía al de cabello celeste, pues obviamente se arrepentía de ir, pero la risa del niño le decía que la idea no fue tan mala.

Tuvieron que caminar todo el día, Grimmjow estaba cansado, odiaba caminar, prefería su tranquila vida sedentaria, en verdad no sabía porque se le había ocurrido la "genial" idea de ir al zoológico. Pero al ver la sonrisa de su sobrino se daba cuenta que haría cualquier sacrificio por él, y había otra cosa que lo motivaba, los lindos ojos de Rukia iluminados. Se maldijo muchas veces por pensar eso ¡Rukia era la novia de Ichigo! ¡Además a él no le gustaban las planas!

Al finalizar el día, el grupo volvió a la casa de Grimmjow, la pelinegra llevó a Isshin a su habitación y se quedó con él hasta que se quedó dormido… Ichigo tenía que ganar el juicio, en apenas una semana se había encariñado con ese bebé, definitivamente no quería dejarlo.

-Oye pequeña-burguesa, te hare una pregunta extraña no te burles-dijo Grimmjow justo antes de que Rukia se marchara

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó la chica

-Dime… ¿Hay que conocer a una persona mucho tiempo para enamorarse de ella?-al decir esto el de cabello celeste dirigió su mirada a otro lado

-No, al amor no le afecta el tiempo-contestó sencillamente la muchacha, pero luego inquirió en tono de burla- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso un tipo rudo como tu está enamorado?

-Quizás, de una chica de cabello negro, ojos violetas, piel blanca, baja estatura y pésimo carácter-dijo Grimmjow

-Grimmjow…-murmuró Rukia

La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, Grimmjow aprovecho la confusión de Rukia para acercarse a ella y robarle un beso…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Importante leer! El domingo 21 es el último capítulo del fanfic!**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Hola, ¿cómo están? Si quieren matarme, créanme no son los únicos XD ahora una pregunta que espero que lean **¿Quieren que Rukia se quede con Ichigo o Grimmjow? **Ya sé es raro, pero quiero ver algo XD

Bueno nos leemos la próxima semana

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**jessy moon 15: **Bueno, este capítulo se vio que Grimmjow estaba interesado en Rukia, pero ella... Bueno, en las notas de autor deje una pregunta en negrita, espero que la gente la responda xD Nos leemos

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **La verdad desde que decidi que irian a tribunales quize que el abogado fuera Kisuke, ese tipo esta loco, pero siempre tiene la razón XD, Gracias por comentar onee-chan

**o0Akisa0o: **Pues Ichigo se consiguió a su abogado por su propia cuenta, vivir donde nii-sama ya era suficiente como para además pedirle abogados xD, espero que te haya ido bien en los tribunales mami :c, Nos leemos

**Vegetable lov3r: **En resumidas cuentas eres Doris(?) XD ¿Por qué todos me recomiendan abogados que den miedo? XDDDD mejor contrato a Bambietta para que se acueste con todos en el tribunal, si pierde el juicio los mata(?) Ok, creo que estoy mal XDD, gracias por comentar xD

**AS Carabajal: **Neliel ama a Ichigo por eso queria quedarse con el y su hijo, pero al ver que Ichigo tenia novia, pues le salia más facil decir que el hijo estaba muerto, no sé si me explique XD Gracias por comentar, por cierto, también te agradezco por comentar el one-shot que escribi el otro día n_n

**Adrii Kyouyama: **holi x3 Gracias por comentar, un gusto n_n

**Shirayuki hanna: **Gracias por comentar, la verdad creía que ya a nadie le gusta la historia desde que le metí el drama del hijo XD, nos estamos leyendo x3

**Start Kurosaki: **Sabes que? tienes razón ¿Para que complicarse con el hijo? Mejor que todos sean abducidos por ovnis o que empiece un apocalipsis zombie(?) XD Vayamos nosotros dos y neliel al psiquiatra! Estariamos internados por un buen tiempo! xD De hecho solo le queda un capítulo u_u, Gracias por comentar

**Pinguina-Fantasma: **¡A mi no me gustaría que fuera mi papá! XD es mi esposo, si fuera mi padre sería muy raro xDDD, Tite se hace el loco, pero todos sabemos que es ichirukista xD Me da risa siempre pensar en el hecho de que era un one-shot xDDD gracias por comentar :P

**nessie black 10: **Es una zorra loca(?) xD No puede decir que nell lo violo onda ¿Quién quiere al producto de una violación? XDD Ya enserio nessie, el hijo es de ichigo, hay que asumirlo XDDD, nah' si entiendo que es complicado dejar un review y mucho más escribir un fic, pero me gusta molestarte xDDDD, gracias por el apoyo, nos estamos leyendo.

**lizet dbz: **Que bueno que te gusten mis fics *-* (da igual que no hayas leido los de FT, son 2 no más xDD) Neliel está super loca, necesita un psiquiatra! xD Que bueno que te gusten los giros de la historia, hace que me sienta un poco más aliviada, ya que creia que a nadie le gustaban xD, Ahora Ichigo será quien golpee a Grimmjow ps' si acaban de besar a su novia xD si la actualización es hoy, pero no te preocupes en dejar el review tarde, sempre espera hasta ultima hora para responder los reviews por culpa de otra comentarista XD Nos leemos ¡IchiRuki gobernará el mundo! *-*


	12. Fin del caso

**Gracias a rukia kuchiki white moon, Shirayuki hanna, lizet dbz, AS Carabajal, Pinguina-Fantasma, Vegetable lov3r, kokonattsu nee, ichiruki, o0 Akisa 0o, Start Kurosaki, Adrii Kyouyama, Videl Kurosaki y nessie black 10 por comentar**

**N/A: El inició del capítulo esta algo raro, se aclara todo al final xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Fin del caso**

Una hermosa muchacha de cabello negro se encontraba leyendo un libro de historia, estaba totalmente concentrada en las páginas del dicho objeto, su mirada violeta no le prestaba atención a nada más en el lugar. Esto estresaba al joven de cabello celeste que tenía frente a ella ¿Es que acaso era una rata de biblioteca o algo por el estilo? La respuesta era sí, aquella chica estaba enamorada de los libros.

-¿Cómo es posible que te guste una actividad tan aburrida como leer?-preguntó el joven

A la muchacha le sobresalió una vena en su frente, el de cabello celeste sabía que corría el riesgo de ser golpeado, pero era la única forma de llamar la atención de la chica.

-Los libros son basura-espetó como si nada el hombre

La pelinegra cerró su libro de golpe, lo dejo cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y se lanzo sobre el muchacho para golpearlo, pero no lo logro, el joven, quien era más ágil y fuerte que ella logro manejar la situación con mucha facilidad, llegando incluso a robarle un beso. La ojivioleta quedo inmóvil por un momento, pero luego correspondió al beso de su acompañante.

-Te odio Jaegerjaquez-dijo la muchacha una vez que se habían separado

-Yo a ti, Kurosaki Kou- respondió el joven mientras besaba nuevamente a la muchacha

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**20 años atrás.**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez se encontraba besando a Rukia Kuchiki, la novia de su mejor amigo. La muchacha no reacciono rápidamente y se separó del de ojos celestes de la manera más veloz que encontró. Rukia lo miró a los ojos con odio y le dio una buena bofetada, la verdad no odiaba a Grimmjow, pero debía hacerle comprender que ella no lo quería de esa manera.

-Grimmjow… yo amo a Ichigo-profesó Rukia

-Lo sé, pero no quería morirme sin darte un beso pequeña-burguesa, pero no te preocupes jamás se repetirá-contestó Grimmjow tomando la compostura de siempre

-Eso espero, no le diré nada a Ichigo, no quiero que dejes de ser su amigo por este pequeño incidente- confesó la pelinegra

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, ahora vete de mi casa y ve a preguntarle a tu novio como le fue en el juicio.

La ojivioleta le hizo caso a Grimmjow y se marchó, una vez que se encontró solo Grimmjow pensó en beber alcohol toda la noche, luego se arrepintió, tenía que estar sobrio esta noche por su sobrino, tampoco deseaba fumar, no quería quitar reemplazar el dulce sabor de los labios de Rukia por un sabor tan terrible como lo era el tabaco. Decidió golpearse en la cabeza contra la pared por una hora, obviamente no iba a olvidar a Rukia de esa manera, pero si le iba a servir para recapacitar en el hecho de que era un pésimo amigo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rukia llegó a su casa, conociendo a Ichigo el no se iba a encontrar en alguna sala común, lo más probable era que se encontrara en el cuarto que tenía asignado en esa mansión. Haciendo caso a su instinto, la pelinegra llego a la habitación de su novio, este último se veía tranquilo, mucho más tranquilo de lo que estaría una persona que había pasado todo su día en tribunales.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó la muchacha

-Extendieron el juicio hasta mañana-informó el pelinaranja

-Es una lástima… pero ¿Qué tal? ¿Fue muy complicado?-siguió interrogando Rukia

-Algo así, no sé de dónde diablos Neliel saco argumentos, pero el jurado en verdad tenia empatía con ella. Aunque Urahara-san también logró poner a gran parte del jurado de mi parte, la verdad es algo muy reñido.

-¡Recuerda que siempre vas a tener mi apoyo!-exclamó seriamente Rukia

-Lo sé-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa

El pelinaranja se acercó a Rukia y le dio un cálido beso en sus labios, beso que fue correspondido al acto por la joven, la chica disfruto del beso, más aún al pensar que los besos de Ichigo eran muchos mejores que los de Grimmjow

-Mañana iré al juicio contigo-dijo la pelinegra una vez separados

-No

-Sí

-No

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Te dije que si idiota!

Ichigo dejo de insistir y volvió a besar a Rukia, tratando de que la muchacha disuadiera su postura, cuando se separaron, la ojivioleta lo miró de forma coqueta y luego le una patada en el estómago.

-Lo siento Ichigo, tu argumento no es válido-dijo Rukia haciendo referencia al ósculo

-Pues tu patada si es un buen argumento-respondió Ichigo con un gran dolor

-¿Eso significa que gane?-preguntó la pelinegra con orgullo

-Solo por esta ocasión-aseguró el de los ojos miel

Rukia beso a Ichigo de forma pasional, quizás así le perdonara el golpe, luego se dirigió a su habitación. Kurosaki se quedo observando a su novia mientras se marchaba, en verdad era un condenado masoquista por amar de esa manera a esa enana violenta, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente la amaba.

Por su parte Rukia iba pensando en que era una tonta, podía elegir a un hombre soltero, con mucho dinero y atractivo como Grimmjow, en vez de eso estaba perdidamente enamorada de un imbécil quien a los 22 años ya tenía un hijo. Maldecía a Cupido por haber hecho que se enamorará de Ichigo, pero al mismo tiempo le agradecía, ¿Cómo no iba agradecer que tuviera la suerte de ser novia de semejante hombre? ¡Si tanto físico como psicológicamente era perfecto!

Rukia por primera vez se comenzó a plantear las dos posturas, en el caso que Neliel ganará y en el caso de que Ichigo fuera el vencedor.

En el primer caso… obviamente Ichigo entraría en depresión, pero estaría segura que cada vez que el muchacho tuviera vacaciones iría a ver a su hijo a Francia. En el segundo caso… Ichigo volvería a su casa, criaría allí a su hijo, Neliel quizás decida quedarse en Japón para poder ver a Isshin, y ella, pues ella simplemente sería la madrastra. El pensar en esa palabra la hacía sentir rara, ya que siempre en los cuentos de hada la madrastra era la mala… ¡Pero eso era en cuentos de hadas! ¡Ella sería la mejor madrastra del mundo! Ok… decir eso hacía que se sintiera aún más rara.

Al día siguiente Rukia e Ichigo partieron a los tribunales, Byakuya y Yoruichi también fueron, aunque el líder de los Kuchiki afirmó que iba solo por su hermana, que no le interesaba lo que le sucediera a Kurosaki. Todos sabían que mentía, pero no sacaban nada con discutir.

El juicio fue largo, horriblemente largo, y lo que era peor, todo parecía indicar que Neliel sería quien ganaría la custodia de Isshin.

Rukia de pronto recibió un mensaje de texto de Grimmjow, quería golpearlo por enviar un mensaje en ese momento, pero su instinto le decía que debía leer el mensaje inmediatamente. El mensaje era corto y preciso: _Sal al pasillo, AHORA._ La muchacha no lo dudo ni por un segundo y salió de la sala de juicio sin llamar mucho la atención. Al salir se encontró a Grimmjow con Isshin en brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono la pelinegra

-Toma a Isshin, dile al abogado de Ichigo que quiero atestiguar-dijo Grimmjow

-¿Por qué? Habías dicho que no era tu asunto

-Ayer bese a la novia de mi mejor amigo… creo que le debo una-aseguró Grimmjow, y luego agrego con sarcasmo- si quieres te demoras más en ir a avisarle al abogado, creo que tenemos todo el día.

Rukia, aunque algo enfadado, obedeció, tomo a Isshin y entró a la sala, le paso el bebé a su hermano y se acercó a Urahara. Este último le pidió al juez un receso de 2 minutos, este fue concedido.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?-preguntó Ichigo

-Tengo un testigo-dijo la muchacha

-¿Quién?-insistió el pelinaranja

-Grimmjow-respondió de manera seca

-¿Dónde está?-consulto Urahara

-Afuera, en el pasillo-informo la chica

-¿Y que espera para entrar? Lo iré a buscar-dijo Kisuke

-¿Hiciste algo para que atestiguara? ¿Cómo sabes que no dirá algo para apoyar a Nell?-cuestiono Ichigo

-No hice nada, solo confiemos en él

-Terminaron los dos minutos-informó el juez, un hombre llamado Barragan

-Sí lo sé- dijo Urahara desde el otro lado de la sala de juicio- es que acaba de llegar mi testigo estrella

Neliel al ver a su primo quedó paralizada ¿Acaso planeaba traicionarla? ¿En verdad iba a declarar testimonio en su contra? Grimmjow evitaba ver a su prima, sabía que estaba haciendo una traición a la sangre, pero, ya había traicionado a la amistad una vez como para hacerlo una segunda.

-Juez, ¿Me permite llamar al estrado a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?-preguntó Urahara

-Permiso concedido

Grimmjow se situó en el estrado, a diferencia de la mayoría de los testigos de hoy en día, el no tenía ninguna cosa planificada, solo iba a responder a las preguntas.

-Bien Grimmjow, ¿juras decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?-pregunto Kisuke

-Lo juró

-Pues iniciemos, dígame ¿Sabía Ichigo de la existencia de su hijo?-pregunto Urahara yendo directo al grano

-No, se entero hace una semana y algo

-¿Y de qué manera la señorita Tu Odelschwanck le informo a Kurosaki de su hijo?

-No comprendí la pregunta, simplemente se que fue a su casa porque yo la obligue a decirle la verdad, pero cuando le dijo de su hijo le mintió diciendo que estaba muerto, y la verdad está vivo, de hecho es el bebé que tiene ese hombre pálido y de pelo negro-dijo Grimmjow señalando a Byakuya.

-Ya veo… ¿Y su prima ha educado a Isshin como corresponde?

-La verdad no, se la pasaba trabajando, así que nunca lo crió como se debe, de hecho apenas si sabe hablar, y las únicas palabras que sabe se las enseñe yo y Rukia

-Eso es todo-concluyó Kisuke conforme

El jurado parecía sorprendido, no creían que estuvieron a punto de darle la custodia Neliel, quien según la información que había dado Grimmjow, no estaba capacitada para criar al bebé. El jurado se retiro a discutir la solución del caso por unos 10 minutos, luego volvieron con el resultado final el cual se lo entregaron al juez.

-El resultado es el siguiente, por una votación unánime, el encargado de la custodia legal del menor, es Ichigo Kurosaki, ese es mi veredicto -informó Barragan.

Soi Fong se retiró de la sala del juicio mientras era seguida por Urahara, la mujer iba malhumorada, si hubiera perdido el juicio contra cualquier otra persona no se sentiría tan mal, pero lo había perdido contra Urahara, no odiaba a ese hombre, pero tampoco le agradaba, no desde que había perdido en su primer caso contra él, si hubiera un marcador entre ellos, Soi Fon llevaba 0 y Urahara 5.

-Soi Fong-san, estuviste genial- dijo Urahara quien por fin la había alcanzado

-Cállate, tú ganaste

-Pero estuve a punto de perder, eso demuestra que estas cada vez mejor-insistió Kisuke

La abogada no lo soporto más y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Tus golpes también están cada vez mejor-agregó el abogado mientras tocaba la parte del rostro que fue golpeada

-¡¿Eres idiota?!-cuestiono la mujer

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Quieres ir a beber algo?-pregunto Urahara

-No bebo

-Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-¿Y qué gano si salgo contigo?-cuestiono la mujer cediendo un poco, solo un poco

-¿Aparte de tener la posibilidad de salir con este play-boy?-preguntó Urahara en forma de broma- ¡Te ganarías esta paleta!

Al decir eso Urahara saco una paleta de caramelo rosado. Soi Fong lo miró de manera extraña ¿En verdad ese loco le había ganado en 5 casos jurídicos? Suspiro y le arranco a Urahara la paleta, no podía hacer otra cosa. Kisuke sonrió, había logrado una cita con aquella mujer.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Neliel comenzó a temblar y a llorar. Grimmjow se marchó fingiendo desinterés. Rukia fue a abrazar a su novio realmente emocionada, Ichigo la aceptó entre sus brazos de manera inmediata. Yoruichi miraba de todo de forma apartada, Byakuya se encontraba aún con el bebé en brazos… suspiró resignado ante la idea de tener que aceptar a aquel niño como su sobrino, o algo por el estilo.

Neliel se secó sus lágrimas y fue donde Ichigo.

-Ganaste limpiamente, felicidades- dijo la mujer tragándose su orgullo

-Nell… -pronunció Ichigo, quería encontrar las palabras indicadas para la situación, pero no las obtenía.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, iré a Francia y no te molestaré más

-Neliel, no es necesario que te alejes de nuestro hijo-afirmó el pelinaranja

-Ichigo… no es necesario que te esfuerces-dijo la mujer de cabello ondulado, luego agrego- yo no sirvo para ser mamá, la verdad con este juicio solo quería lograr estar contigo, soy muy ridícula. Le diré a mi abogada que trabaje en conjunto con el tuyo, así podrán poner en los registros de Isshin que tu eres su padre, y si quieres que Rukia es la madre.

-¡¿Acaso planeas abandonar a tu hijo?!-preguntó Ichigo

-Sí, y no puedes hacer nada Ichigo, solo te pido que tengas alguna fotografía mía y que le digas que soy su tía, madrina o lo que sea, eso es lo único que te ruego que hagas.

Neliel sacó unos papeles eran algo parecido a unos papeles de adopción.

-Toma, eso permitirá que tú y Rukia sean los padre de Isshin-dijo Neliel de forma cortante

La mujer salió corriendo de los tribunales, nadie se molesto en ir tras ella, sabían que era su decisión, no podían obligarla a nada. Ichigo la observó irse en silencio, esa sería su despedida definitiva. Ichigo miró a su novia quien le sonreía de manera radiante, el pelinaranja tomo la cara de Rukia con sus manos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Rukia… ¿Te gustaría ser la madre de mi hijo?-preguntó Ichigo de manera seductora

La ojivioleta se sonrojo y le otorgo una tierna y dolorosa patada en el estómago, dejando a Ichigo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡¿Qué clase de propuesta indecorosa es esa?!-gritó la pelinegra

-Me refería a que fueras la madre de Isshin, no es mi culpa que mal pienses-explico Ichigo

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar, ella también había escuchado las palabras de Neliel, Isshin necesitaba una madre… pero ella era muy joven, pero no iba a dejar que Ichigo buscara otra novia solo para darle una madre a su hijo, sería ridículo. El pelinaranja abrazó a Rukia por la espalda y susurró un "lo comprendo".

-Ichigo, yo si quiero ser la madre de Isshin pero…

-Pero eres muy joven como para hacerte cargo de él, lo sé-afirmó Ichigo

-Sí… pero aun así quiero estar contigo e Isshin y…

Ichigo silencio a su novia con un beso, Rukia se dejo besar, hacer eso era más útil que decir frases incoherentes entre sí, que era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Al separarse la pareja observo que Byakuya estaba al lado de ellos con una mirada de "te voy a matar" dirigida a Ichigo, pero en vez de asesinarlo le entrego a su hijo y se marcho.

El bebé miró de forma extraña a Ichigo, aunque luego se comenzó a reír, Rukia estaba segura que para Isshin, Ichigo no era un desconocido, de seguro debía creer que conocía a ese hombre, después de todo Isshin se habría tenido que mirar a un espejo alguna vez en su vida…

-Isshin, yo soy tu padre-dijo Ichigo sonriendo

El bebé le toco la nariz a Ichigo y se comenzó a reír. Una reacción extraña, pero aceptable.

-No pienso dejarte enana, tampoco deseo que dejes tu carrera o algo por el estilo, solo te quiero pedir que seas legalmente la madre de Isshin, ¿Aceptas?-preguntó Ichigo dirigiéndose a su novia

La ojivioleta pensó en que Neliel podía retractarse y desear ser nuevamente la madre de su hijo, pero por otro lado, Nell incluso le había planteado a su abogada que si perdía el juicio rehicieran los papeles de Isshin, para una persona normal ese sería un trámite complicado, pero Nell había dejado todo tan preparado que casi sería como una adopción. Era raro, aunque Neliel decía odiar a Rukia confiaba en ella para ser la madre de su propio hijo. La mente de aquella mujer era todo un acertijo.

-Acepto-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, luego puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Isshin y acarició su anaranjado cabello- voy a ser tu mami ¿De acuerdo Isshin?

El bebé la observó, no parecía comprender el significado de la frase que había dicho Rukia, pero sonrió, y esa sonrisa fue suficiente tanto para Ichigo como para Rukia. Definitivamente ahora serian una familia.

Grimmjow, a pesar de haber dicho que se había ido, los observaba con atención, suspiró resignado, definitivamente Ichigo era la mejor opción para Rukia.

**5 años luego de eso**

Una muchacha iba caminando a la casa de su futuro marido, él le había propuesto matrimonio hace 3 meses, y se casarían dentro de dos. La joven iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nada ni nadie la sacaría de la alegría que sentía en aquel momento. Al llegar a la casa fue recibida por un niño de siete años, tenía el cabello anaranjado y unos ojos miel preciosos.

-¡Mamá llegaste!-exclamó el niño mientras iba corriendo a abrazarla, la muchacha se quedo en su lugar con los brazos extendidos para recibir al bebe

-Sí Isshin, ya llegue- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, luego agrego- vaya, vaya, cada día te pareces mas a tu padre

El niño frunció el ceño, con eso solo lograba parecerse aún más a Ichigo. De pronto apareció el mencionado padre del niño, saliendo de la ducha, cubierto solo con una toalla. La muchacha se sonrojo al verlo, lo había visto denudo cientos de veces, pero a pesar de eso, siempre se sonrojaba al verlo así.

-Rukia, ya llegaste ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Ichigo viendo a su novia

-Sí, hoy día tuve en un juicio muy difícil-respondió Rukia

-Pero eres la mejor abogada, de seguro ganas-respondió el pelinaranja mientras se acercaba a Rukia para besarle la frente

-Pero este es mi primer caso, estoy nerviosa-dijo la muchacha sonrojándose

-¡Vas a ganar mami!-exclamó Isshin seriamente

Rukia sonrió, luego vio como Ichigo se iba a la habitación a vestirse, esperaría que su novio se vistiera para darle la noticia que se estuvo guardando toda la mañana. Por mientras decidió hablar con Isshin.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela cariño?-preguntó Rukia en un tono maternal al niño

-Bien… pero Tomoyo es muy molesta ¡La odio!-expresó el niño

La muchacha de 24 años acaricio la cabeza del niño, todos los días reclamaba sobre su compañera de clases, quien por cierto, era su mejor amiga. Nos referimos a Tomoyo Cifer, la hija de Orihime y Ulquiorra. Aquella niña, de 5 años tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes, en resumen, era una versión femenina de su padre. A pesar de ser dos años menor que Isshin, Tomoyo iba en su misma clase ya que la promovieron dos cursos, esto porque a sus cinco años ya sabía leer, escribir, sumar, restar y estaba aprendiendo con gran facilidad a multiplicar y dividir.

-Creo que al ser hija de esos dos nació superdotada-pensó Rukia en voz alta, después de todo, Ulquiorra era muy inteligente, y Orihime, aunque no lo demostrará mucho, también era sumamente sagaz.

-¿Qué es superdotada?-cuestiono Isshin

-Qué es muy, pero muy inteligente-respondió Rukia

-Pues entonces Tomoyo no es superdotada-comentó el niño

-De seguro te gusta-dijo la pelinegra burlándose

-¡Mamá!-se quejo el niño mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Perdón-dijo Rukia aun divertida

Rukia veía a Isshin y pensaba que dentro de estos cinco años, había sido una buena madre, obviamente no la mejor mamá del mundo, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Los primeros años en los que Ichigo cuido de Isshin, el padre del niño pidió turno nocturno, esto para poder estar con su hijo durante el día, y en las noches Rukia venía a buscarlo y lo llevaba a su casa, en esa casa el niño era más que regaloneado, jugaba con Yoruichi o Renji, aprendía con Byakuya, y era criado por Rukia.

Aunque ese estilo de vida no duro mucho, una vez Isshin le pregunto a Rukia por qué ella no vivía con su papá, Rukia no quería darle una explicación, porque la verdad no la había, así que al día siguiente se fue a vivir con Ichigo.

En su vida familiar recibían continuas visitas de varias personas como la familia Cifer, Grimmjow y su novia (quien era una hermosa muchacha llamada Bambietta), Senna y Starrk (quienes se habían casado, se conocieron un día que coincidieron en la visita al hogar de Ichigo), los numerosos familiares de Ichigo y para sorpresa de todos el que más los visitaba era Byakuya, quien afirmaba ir tan solo por visitar a su hermana, aunque todos sabían que iba para ver a Isshin. Una vez que Isshin entró al colegio, Ichigo volvió a trabajar en la jornada matutina.

-¡Rukia! ¿Me escuchas?-preguntó Ichigo apareciendo frente a ella ¿Hace cuanto había vuelto?

-Sí

-¿En qué pensabas? Te estaba hablando hace 10 minutos-dijo Ichigo

-¿En serio? Perdón-respondió la muchacha

-¿Me vas a decir en lo que pensabas?-insistió el de los ojos miel

-Sí mami, ¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó Isshin

Rukia se dio cuenta que ese era el momento ideal para dar la noticia, pero de pronto surgió algo de inseguridad en su mente, agito su cabeza, ¡Debía pensar positivamente!

-Ichigo… Isshin… yo… ¡Diablos no sé cómo decirlo!

Ichigo abrazó a Rukia, no tenía ni idea de lo que la muchacha quería decir, pero quería apoyarla, después de todo, ella siempre lo apoyaba a él.

-Vamos enana, di lo que sea, somos una familia, te escucharemos y apoyaremos- dijo Ichigo con convicción

Rukia al escuchar decir "somos una familia" sintió como su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, por supuesto que eran una familia, pero jamás lo habían dicho de esa manera, miro a Isshin, su hijo, porque ella era su madre, sin importar que no tuvieran la misma sangre, sabía que tarde o temprano le tendría que decir a Isshin que no era su madre biológica, y solo esperaba que en ese momento su relación con él no cambiara. Bueno, luego pensaría en eso, ahora debía dar la noticia.

-Yo… estoy embarazada ¡Vas a tener un hermanito Isshin!-exclamó Rukia con una sonrisa en sus labios

El niño comenzó a correr por la habitación gritando felizmente que tendría un hermano, por otro lado la felicidad de Ichigo era tan grande que en ese momento estaría dispuesto a hacer el ridículo de la misma manera que siempre lo había su padre, pero en vez de eso beso a Rukia una y otra vez. Luego puso una mano sobre el estomago de Rukia intentando sentir a su hijo.

-No seas tonto Ichigo, tengo un mes de embarazo, no vas a sentir nada-dijo la pelinegra sonrojada.

-Jajaja tienes razón- dijo Ichigo- Oye Isshin ¿Qué nombre le quieres poner a tu hermano? Tienes que pensar en el caso que sea niña y en el caso que sea niño- al decir esto Ichigo miro a su hijo quien al escuchar la pregunta dejo de correr.

-Bueno…-pronunció Isshin de manera pensativa- si es niño Gou, si es niña Kou

Ichigo y Rukia observaron a su hijo y su poca creatividad en nombres, ya que la única letra que cambiaba en esos dos nombres eran las primeras, pero no tenían objeción alguna con los nombres, Kou-chan sonaba muy lindo, en cuanto a Gou-kun… pues no estaba tan mal.

-De acuerdo hijo, se llamara como así- dijo Rukia sonriendo

-Llamaré a mi papá-informó Ichigo-de seguro estará fascinado de tener otro nieto

-No lo dudo-respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Volviendo a la situación actual**

Kou se separó de Jaegerjaquez, luego arreglo su largo cabello, el cual llegaba a la cintura, su cabello, eso era lo único que la diferenciaba de su madre, aparte de la diferencia de edad. Observó al chico que tenía en frente, Musashi Jaegerjaquez, el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre. Musashi y ella se parecían bastante en un aspecto: Ella era igual a su madre, él era igual a su padre, Grimmjow.

-¿Qué me miras?-preguntó el de cabello celeste

-Veo la cara de un idiota-explico Kou- apropósito ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Vine a estudiar, mañana tenemos examen- dijo Musashi

-¡¿Enserio?!-preguntó alarmada Kou

-Sí, de anatomía humana

Al decir esto, el de cabello celeste se acerco a Kou y la beso, la muchacha quería golpearlo, pero se dejo besar por el chico, se odiaba a si misma por quererlo, él no era su novio, pero tampoco era un simple amigo. De pronto sintió como alguien entro a la habitación.

-Suelta a mi hermana si no quieres que te mate- dijo un pelinaranja desde la puerta de la habitación, tenía un severo tono de asesino en su voz

-¡Ishinii-san!- exclamó Kou sorprendida

-¿Por qué te entrometes Kurosaki Isshin?-preguntó Musashi, el también quería matar a Isshin por interrumpirlos

-¡Porque es mi hermana!

-Sabes que le puedo decir a Ulquiorra que te acostaste con su hija ¿Cierto?-dijo el de cabello celeste de manera burlesca

-¡E-Es distinto! ¡Tengo 22 años y ella es mi novia!-exclamó sonrojado Isshin- Ustedes tienen 15 y no son nada

-¡Un punto para Isshin!-dijo Rukia apareciendo también en el cuarto de su hija

-Mamá…-susurró Kou quien ya estaba muy avergonzada por la situación

-¿Isshin en verdad lo hiciste con Tomoyo?-preguntó Rukia ignorando a su hija

-Mamá no hagas esas preguntas, es incómodo- dijo Isshin

De pronto apareció otro pelinaranja en la habitación, era Ichigo, quien al igual que su esposa lo había escuchado todo. Ichigo solo miro con odio al hijo de su mejor amigo, en verdad deseaba castrar a aquel sujeto, pero sabía que Rukia no se lo perdonaría.

-Musashi, lárgate por hoy-pidió/exigió Ichigo al adolecente

-Claro… por cierto Isshin, ayer vi a Tomoyo comprando una prueba de embarazo. Nos vemos Kurosaki Kou-dijo el de cabello celeste mientras se iba

Todo el mundo en la habitación quedo en silencio ¿Musashi había hablado en serio? Ichigo solo observó para apreciar la reacción de su hijo, si era verdad no podía regañarlo, después de todo ya tenía 22 años. Rukia le puso una mano en el hombro. Isshin aceptó el contacto de su madre adoptiva, sí, él ya sabía que Rukia no era su madre de biológica, pero eso no le interesaba, para él su única y verdadera mamá era aquella pelinegra.

Kou salió corriendo de su habitación tras el muchacho.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Tan cierto como que somos novios-respondió el de cabello celeste

-No somos novios-comentó la chica decepcionada, en verdad quería ser tía.

El de cabello celeste se acercó a ella y le dio un pasional beso en los labios, ella, al igual que muchas veces, le correspondió.

-Pues ahora somos novios-dijo el chico mientras se marchaba de la casa y dejaba a Kou atónita.

Al mismo tiempo que Musashi se marchaba de la casa, otra joven ingreso en ella. Era una linda muchacha de cabello negro, alta, voluptuosa, pálida y de ojos verdes.

-¡Tomoyo!-gritó Kou al verla

Toda la familia fue inmediatamente donde se encontraba la chica, Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, sabía que la familia de su novio era rara, pero no esperaba que todos hicieran un chequeo de ella con su mirada.

-Etto… Isshin-kun… debo decirte algo…-dijo la muchacha apenada

-¡¿Estas embarazada?!-cuestionó toda la familia Kurosaki sin pensarlo

-¡¿EHH?! ¡¿Cómo lo saben?!-pregunto la chica sorprendida

Isshin fue corriendo a abrazar a su novia, Kou solo aplaudió felizmente, Ichigo y Rukia se miraron de manera cómplice.

-Así que abuelo a los 42…-murmuró Ichigo

-No es tan malo-respondió su esposa- podría ser peor

-Sí, como que mi hija tenga novio a los 15-dijo con sarcasmo el de los ojos miel

-O como que te hayas casado con una persona que conociste en un autobús…-agregó Rukia

-…Y todo por culpa de un celular-finalizó Ichigo

Luego los dos se comenzaron a reír, estaban de acuerdo que la forma en la que se conocieron fue muy disparatada, pero ambos concordaban que en ese momento no podían tener mayor felicidad

**Fin**

* * *

Notas de Autor: ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el final! Me gusto mucho escribir esta historia para ustedes, en verdad les agradezco muchisisisisimo el apoyo durante todo este tiempo n_n

Por cierto, si alguien se lo pregunta, Musashi era hijo de Bambietta y Grimmjow (parejas raras, parejas raras everywhere)

Nos leemos quizás en otra historia, bye

Pd. Quizás lo notaron con el capítulo anterior y este, pero tengo una obsesión por historia, amo esa asignatura *u* xD


End file.
